


Weihnachten mit der Familie: Torchwood

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weihnachten mit der Familie-Storysammlung (weitere Fandoms: Hawaii Five-0 und Burn Notice)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten mit der Familie<br/>(Don’t forget the love under the Christmas Tree)</p><p> </p><p>Rund um die Feiertage mit meinen Fandom- und Fanfic-Familien: Mal fröhlich, mal traurig, mal chaotisch, mehr oder weniger feierlich. Aber immer mit viel Liebe.</p><p>Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.</p><p>Hinweis: sofern nicht anders angegeben, sind es Oneshots ohne direkte Bezug auf dem „Canon“ in den einzelnen Storyuniversen und können daher leicht von der üblichen Handlung abweichen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Süßer die Enten nie klingen, als zur Weihnachtszeit…

Weihnachten mit der Familie

(Don’t forget the love under the Christmas Tree)

 

 

 

Rund um die Feiertage mit meinen Fandom- und Fanfic-Familien: Mal fröhlich, mal traurig, mal chaotisch, mehr oder weniger feierlich. Aber immer mit viel Liebe.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Hinweis: sofern nicht anders angegeben, sind es Oneshots ohne direkte Bezug auf dem „Canon“ in den einzelnen Storyuniversen und können daher leicht von der üblichen Handlung abweichen.

 

 

 

 

 

_> >> The warmest season of the year is here again_

_December is beginning to shine_

_A tingle's come into the atmosphere again_

_So fine, so fine_

_With everybody running, getting something done_

_So little time and so much to do_

_I thought I'd write a note or two of Christmas cheer_

_To you, to you_

_Don't_

_Forget_

_The love_

_Under the Christmas tree_

_Tonight_

_Put love_

_Under the tree <<<_

_"Under the Christmas Tree" von Albert Hammond_

 

 

 

 

#############################################

 

 

 

Titel: Süßer die Enten nie klingen, als zur Weihnachtszeit…

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Percy (OMDuck)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

 

Summe: Natürlich laufen auch im Hause Harkness-Jones die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen auf vollen Touren. Geschenke verpacken. Baum schmücken. Die Ente vor dem sicheren Tod retten…

 

 

 

„Ist das für mich?“

 

Ianto – gerade damit beschäftigt, widerspenstige Klebestreifen von den Fingern zu zupfen – rollte mit den Augen, als sich plötzlich Jack über seine Schulter beugte, um zu sehen, was da auf einem fein säuberlich zugeschnittenen Bogen Geschenkpapier lag. „Du trägst Umschlagtücher? Beißen sich die nicht mit deinen Hosenträgern?“

 

„Ich zeig dir, was beißt.“ Jack biss ihn ins Ohr – nur ganz leicht, natürlich – und schnappte sich das Tuch. Er hob es hoch und der weiche, dicke Wollstoff entfaltete sich in seinen Händen. „Hey, das sieht sogar noch besser aus als auf dem Foto.“ Jack schwang sich das Tuch um die Schultern und poste wie ein Model. „Und? Wie steht es mir?“

 

Ianto war endlich die Klebestreifen losgeworden und stand auf, um seinem Partner das Tuch weg zu nehmen. „Nicht so gut, wie es Tosh stehen wird.“ Er schüttelte es aus und faltete es wieder zusammen. Ianto hatte es im Internet entdeckt, auf der Homepage einer kleinen, irischen Weberei. Das florale Muster aus Rot-, Orange- (wie Kürbisse, nicht wie die gleichnamige Zitrusfrucht) und Brauntönen würde gut zu Toshs Teint und Haarfarbe passen und der schwere Wollstoff sie warmhalten, wenn sie bis spät in die Nacht im Hub vor ihren Computern saß.

 

Er legte es zurück auf das Geschenkpapier und sah sich um. „Wo ist Rhearn? Gerade war sie noch ganz wild darauf, mir beim Verpacken zu helfen.“

 

Jack fischte einen Schneemann – mit grellgrünem Zuckerguss verziert, ihrer Tochter war weiß zu langweilig gewesen – aus dem Teller auf dem Kühlschrank und biss ihm den Kopf ab. „Ach, ich denke sie hat etwas Interessanteres zum Verpacken gefunden.“ Er deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer und verstreute dabei grüne Krümel über den Fußboden.

 

Alarmiert richtete sich Ianto auf. Und hatte nicht eben noch eine große, rote Schleife auf dem Tisch gelegen? Direkt dort, wo der Stuhl stand, auf den Rhearn geklettert war, um genau zu sehen, was ihr Tad da machte. Die Schere, die er benutzt hatte, um das Papier zurecht zu schneiden, war jedenfalls noch da. „Was meinst du?“

 

Sein Partner zuckte mit den Schultern, schob den Rest des Schneemanns in den Mund und wählte einen Weihnachtsbaum als nächstes Opfer aus. Der war mit einer dicken Schicht blauen Zuckergusses und gelben Zuckerperlen dekoriert. Jack betrachtete ihn stolz. Rhearn war eindeutig künstlerisch begabt. Von wem sie das wohl hatte… „Nun, ich habe sie eben im Wohnzimmer gesehen und es sah so aus, als versuche sie, Percy mit einer großen, roten Schleife zu erdrosseln.“

 

Einen Moment sprachlos, konnte Ianto ihn nur anstarren, dann eilte er aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Wo tatsächlich Rhearn auf dem Teppich saß und eindeutig damit beschäftigt war, das breite Geschenkband, an dem sich eine kunstvoll gefaltete Schleife befand, um Percys dünnen Entenhals zu wickeln.

 

Und der Erpel schien nicht zu bemerken, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nach Kekskrümeln zu picken, die Rhearn zuvor beim Essen hatte fallen lassen.

 

„Cariad.“ Rasch kniete sich Ianto neben seine Tochter und löste ihre kleinen Finger vom Geschenkband, das er hastig abwickelte. Percy – das ganze missverstehend – reckte den Kragen und erdrosselte sich so fast noch selbst, als er versuchte, nach Iantos Hand zu picken, in der er Futter vermutete.

 

Der Enterich schüttelte sich, als er von dem Band befreit war und stupste auffordernd Iantos Knie an. Erleichtert, dass dem geliebten Haustier seiner Tochter nichts passiert war, strich der junge Waliser der Ente über die Federn und wandte sich Rhearn zu, die schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob. „Rhearn, du weißt doch, dass Percy kein Spielzeug ist und du mit ihm vorsichtig umgehen musst.“ Er hielt das Band mit der Schleife hoch. „Du darfst so viele Schleifen an deine Kuscheltiere binden, wie du möchtest, aber nie an ein lebendiges Tier, okay?“ Er drückte seine Tochter an sich und hob sie mit sich hoch, als er aufstand. „Wir wollen alle nicht, dass er sich weh tut.“

 

„Wieso weh tut?“, fragte Rhearn, zu Percy hinunter sehend, der nach mehr Krümeln suchte und sich nicht bewusst schien, welcher Gefahr er eben entronnen war.

 

Wie erklärte er das nur so, dass sie das verstand… „Schau dir mal an, wie dünn Percys Hals ist“, meinte Ianto schließlich. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als du vor ein paar Tagen mit der Kapuze am Zaun hängen geblieben bist? So würde Percy sich auch fühlen, wenn du die Schleife um seinen Hals bindest. Dann bekommt er nicht mehr genug Luft und das tut weh.“

 

Rhearn runzelte die Stirn. „Is aber schöner“, sagte sie und griff nach der Schleife.

 

„Percy ist auch so schön genug.“ Er stellte Rhearn zurück auf die Beine und strich ihr über die Haare. „Geh zu Dada in die Küche und pass auf, dass er nicht alle unsere Kekse isst, Liebling.“

 

„Meine Kekkse“, empörte sich seine kleine Tochter. Nachdem sie beim Backen, Ausstechen und Verzieren mitgeholfen hatte, wachte sie eifersüchtig darüber, wer davon aß. Wobei Ianto ohnehin damit rechnete, noch vor Weihnachten für Nachschub sorgen zu müssen. (Dann aber wohl besser ohne Kind…) Sofort alle Enten-Verschönerungs-Projekte vergessend, verschwand Rhearn aus dem Wohnzimmer.

 

Da hatte er erst vor kurzem im Auto im Radio einen Beitrag darüber gehört, wie „gefährlich“ (im kulinarischen Sinne) die bevorstehenden Feiertage für Enten, Gänse und anderes Geflügel waren. An kleine Mädchen im Dekorationsrausch hatte der Sprecher wohl nicht gedacht…

 

Seufzend sammelte Ianto Percy auf und musterte die Ente. Der Erpel gab ein Schnattern von sich und schlug mit den Flügeln, wenig begeistert, dass er von weiterer Futtersuche abgehalten wurde. Er schien okay, also drückte ihn Ianto gegen sich, klemmte so die Flügel zwischen seiner Brust und seinem Arm ein – die einfachste Methode, Percy dazu zu bekommen, still zu halten, ohne ihm weh zu tun – und brachte ihn nach oben ins Kinderzimmer, wo er ihn in den Käfig steckte. Im neuen Jahr mussten sie sich unbedingt etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Percy wurde bald zu groß dafür, der Käfig bot nicht genug Auslauf. Auf keinen Fall ließ er die Ente frei im Kinderzimmer laufen, während niemand Zuhause war. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm einen Auslauf im Garten bauen? Oder sie fanden ihm doch ein nettes, neues Zuhause auf einem Bauernhof…

 

Ianto grübelte darüber nach, während er die Treppe nach unten ging. Eine weitere Entenkrise gerade noch so abgewendet, sah er bei der Rückkehr in die Küche zum ersten Mal, was Jack trug.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein roter Pulli, mit weißer Umrandung am Saum – das war so weit ja in Ordnung. Aber die Brust zierte eine Anhäufung der kitschigsten Weihnachtssymbole, die Ianto je auf einem Kleidungsstück versammelt gesehen hatte. Breit grinsende Weihnachtsmänner, lustige Weihnachtselfen, Rentiere - mit und ohne rote Nasen. Pinguine mit Weihnachtsmannmützen. Sterne. Lebkuchenmännchen. Mistelzweige.

 

Er schluckte. „Sag mir bitte, dass du dieses... Ungetüm... im Archiv gefunden hast?“

 

Jack sah grinsend an sich herab. „Woolworth. Irgendwann in den Siebzigern. War damals richtig teuer. Und sieh dir das an, nicht ein einziges Mottenloch. Der sieht noch aus wie neu und sitzt großartig.“ Zur Verdeutlichung bewegte er die Schultern und zupfte am Bund.

 

Das konnte Ianto sehr gut verstehen, selbst die hungrigste Motter verschmähte dieses... Kunstwerk. „Wie kommt es, dass ich dieses… Prachtstück… noch nie gesehen habe?“, fragte er trocken.

 

Jack ignorierte den Sarkasmus, bedachte stattdessen seinen Pullover mit einem liebevollen Blick und zupfte vorsichtig an einem losen Faden. „Ich hatte glatt vergessen, dass ich ihn habe. Der war in einem Koffer mit anderer Kleidung, die ich im Archiv eingelagert hatte.“

 

Offensichtlich hatte sich Ianto noch nicht gründlich genug mit dieser Ecke des Archives beschäftigt. Ansonsten wäre das Ding längst in einem Altkleidercontainer verschwunden oder in der Müllverbrennungsanlage im Keller…

 

„Riecht irgendwie ein bisschen muffig“, bemerkte er. „Soll ich ihn nicht besser in die Waschmaschine stecken, bevor du ihn längere Zeit trägst?“ Und wenn sie ganz viel Glück hatten, ging das Ding so stark ein, dass Jack nicht mehr rein passte oder wurde von der Waschmaschine gleich klein gehäckselt. Das sah nach Wolle aus, die vertrug den Kochwaschgang garantiert nicht.

 

„Denkst du?“ Jack hob den Arm und schnüffelte am Ärmel. „Ich rieche nichts.“

 

„Doch, wirklich. Definitiv muffig“, erklärte Ianto. „Und da könnte ne Menge Staub drin hängen, den man so gar nicht sieht. Stell dir vor, du nimmst Rhearn auf den Arm und sie atmet das ein.“

 

„Ja. Ich schätze, du hast Recht.“ Jack zog sich das teure Stück über den Kopf und hielt es kritisch hoch. „Aber er ist doch wirklich sehr festlich.“

 

„Umwerfend.“ Ianto holte eine Plastiktüte aus einer Schublade und hielt sie seinem Partner auffordernd hin. „Steck ihn da rein.“

 

Jack grinste. „Sonst sagst du das aber…“ Er unterbrach sich, als ihm Rhearn auf die Füße trat. Wortwörtlich. Sie war wie aus dem Nichts in der Küche aufgetaucht. „Dada, guck!“ Energisch schüttelte Rhearn die Weihnachtskugel, die sie in beiden Händen hielt. „Mit Schnee!“

 

Rhearn war jetzt alt genug, um ihre Umgebung viel bewusster wahrzunehmen und im Moment faszinierte sie Schnee. Leider machte das Wetter nicht mit.

 

Jack warf Ianto den Pulli zu und rettete die zerbrechliche Kugel - in der es tatsächlich schneite wie in einer Schneekugel - vor seiner Tochter. „Baban, das ist kein Spielzeug. Die gehörte deiner Urgroßmutter. Tad wäre ganz traurig, wenn sie kaputt gehen würde.“ Er warf seinem Partner einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch Ianto hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war mit dem Pulli in den Keller verschwunden. „Komm, mein Schatz.“ Er hob Rhearn hoch. „Wir bringen die ganz schnell wieder zurück.“

 

Im Wohnzimmer hängte er die Kugel ganz nach oben, außerhalb der Reichweite von neugierigen Kinderhänden, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Kunstwerk zu bewundern. Wie wunderbar würde jetzt sein Weihnachtspulli zu dem bunt geschmückten Baum passen…

 

„Haben wir das nicht großartig hingekriegt?“, wandte Jack sich an seine Tochter. „Ganz ohne die Hilfe deines Vaters.“

 

Nicht, das Ianto nicht hätte helfen wollen. Aber er war dazu verdonnert worden, sich hinzusetzen und gequält dabei zu zusehen, wie sein Partner und ihre Tochter genug Ornamente auf der Nordmanntanne verteilten, dass es für zwei Bäume gereicht hätte. Das zwischen die Kisten und Kartons mit unzerbrechlichem Plastikschmuck auch eine kleine Schachtel mit dem echten, alten Weihnachtsschmuck seiner Großeltern geraten war, hatte er erst erfahren, als Jack einen Blick auf das Zeitungspapier warf, in das eine gläserne Schneeflocke eingewickelt gewesen war und sich wunderte, dass sie aus den Fünfzigern stammte.

 

Jack hatte versprochen, besonders vorsichtig damit zu sein, aber offenbar war ihm das nicht völlig gelungen, wenn Rhearn dran kam…

 

\---

 

Noch im Halbschlaf registrierte ein Teil von Ianto, wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Der Rest von ihm drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von der Störquelle. Vielleicht plante Jack, ihn wieder einmal mit Frühstück im Bett zu überraschen… Der junge Waliser lächelte – und runzelte dann die Stirn. Er streckte die Hand nach hinten aus und seine Fingerspitzen bestätigten, was er spürte: Jack lag noch neben ihm. Wie üblich mehr als die ihm zustehende Hälfte an Kissen, Decken und Platz auf der Matratze beanspruchend. Dabei fror Jack überhaupt nicht, er klaute die Decken lediglich – angeblich war sich sein Partner vollkommen unbewusst, dass er das tat – weil Ianto definitiv fror und früher oder später gegen ihn rollte, seine Körperwärme suchend. Alles nur, um ihn hinterher damit aufzuziehen, dass er ein Kuschler wäre.

 

Wenn es also nicht Jack war… Im nächsten Moment plumpste etwas auf seine Beine und Ianto wusste, wer sich da so leise-leise-leise ins Schlafzimmer gestohlen hatte.

 

„Tad? Taaad! Wachst du auf?“ Begleitet wurde diese Frage von einem Finger, der sich nachdrücklich in seinen Arm bohrte.

 

„Nein, Schatz. Später“, murmelte Ianto und weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Wenn sie ihm schon die Wahl ließ...

 

„Tad. Tad, jetzt!“ Rhearn krabbelte auf seinen Bauch und Ianto griff ächzend nach ihr, zog sie auf die Seite zurück. Ihre Knie hatten sich direkt in seinen Magen gebohrt.

 

Er schlug die Lider auf. „Es ist noch dunkel, cariad. Warum bist du schon wach?“

 

Rhearn strahlte ihren Vater an und rieb über seine Wange. Morgens war Tad immer ganz kratzig. Das kitzelte. „Geschenke“, erklärte sie. „Jetzt ist Weihnachtsmann.“

 

„Weihnachtsmorgen. Heute ist der Weihnachtsmorgen.“ Mit Betonung auf Morgen. Obwohl es selbst dafür noch zu früh zu sein schien. Ianto lächelte seine Tochter an und rieb ihren Arm. Sie steckte noch in ihrem Pyjama, der passend zur Jahreszeit mit rotnasigen Rentieren bedruckt war. Rudolf und seine Brüder grinsten Ianto mit einer für diese Uhrzeit völlig unpassenden Heiterkeit an. „Ist dir nicht kalt, Schatz? Willst du nicht lieber zu uns unter die Decke und wir schlafen noch ein bisschen?“

 

Rhearn schien darüber nachzudenken, aber bevor sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, streckte Jack den Arm aus, schüttelte den Fuß seiner Tochter als wäre es eine Hand und fragte: „Machen wir ein Wettrennen zum Weihnachtsbaum?“

 

„Yeaaahhh!“ Rhearn kugelte vor Begeisterung fast kopfüber aus dem Bett, nicht ohne ihren Vater dabei noch kräftig in die Seite zu treten.

 

Aber Jack machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen. Er rollte sich lächelnd auf die Seite, stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und küsste seinen Partner. „Guten Morgen. Das sollte uns noch ein bisschen Zeit verschaffen.“

 

Ianto wischte jedoch die Hand weg, die sich in den Bund seiner Pyjamahose schob. „Wir können sie nicht alleine im Wohnzimmer lassen, nur weil deine Libido schon wach ist. Sie wird alle Geschenke auspacken, nicht nur ihre und dabei den Baum zerlegen.“

 

Jacks Libido trat unter widerwilligem Murren den Rückzug an und Jack rollte auf seine Seite des Bettes zurück und schwang die Beine über die Kante, um aufzustehen.

 

„So sehr ich diesen Anblick genieße“, kam es trocken von Ianto. „Zieh dich bitte an, bevor du nach unten gehst.“

 

„Muss ich? Wirklich?“ Jack wackelte mit den Hüften und bückte sich sehr tief nach einem T-Shirt, das auf den Boden gefallen war. „Es ist doch ein besonderer Morgen.“

 

„Pack es weg“, kam es ungerührt von seinem Partner, gefolgt vom Rascheln der Laken, als Ianto ebenfalls aufstand. „Ist es überhaupt schon hell?“, fragte der junge Waliser und gähnte.

 

„Zu hell, um morgenmuffelig zu sein“, erklärte Jack und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. „Ich wollte dir ja dabei helfen, wach zu werden, aber…“ Er hob grinsend die Schultern, zog die Hose hoch und rückte die Hosenträger zurecht. Die waren mit Santas kleinen Helfern, den Weihnachtselfen verziert, zur Feier des Tages. Rhearn liebte sie. Ianto behauptete, er bekäme vom bloßen Hinsehen Karies, was immer er damit auch meinte.

 

„Ich versuche es erst mal mit Kaffee, vielen Dank. Vielleicht komme ich später auf deine Hilfe zurück.“ Ianto verschwand ins Bad und Jack lief die Treppe hinunter, ohne sich mit Socken aufzuhalten.

 

\---

 

Knappe fünfzehn Minuten später – und zwar gewaschen, rasiert, mit geputzten Zähnen und vollständig bekleidet – trat Ianto ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Jack saß mit Rhearn auf dem Boden vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und winkte ihm zu, als er ihn bemerkte. „Wir haben auf dich gewartet.“ Er deutete auf einen Sessel, der von seinem üblichen Platz verrückt worden war und offensichtlich für ihn vorgesehen war. Zumindest deutete Ianto den großen Becher Kaffee und den Teller mit dem angebissenen Weihnachtsmann-Keks so, die auf dem daneben gezogenen Couchtisch standen.

 

Er setzte sich in den Sessel und zog ein Knie hoch, um darauf den Becher abzustützen. „Okay, ich bin da. Fangt an.“ Ianto nippte an seinem Kaffee und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Oh, da war ein wenig Weihnachtsgeist drin. Er nahm noch einen Schluck. Sogar mehr als ein bisschen von dem Nusslikör aus Italien, der wie harmloses Nugat schmeckte – weshalb er außer Reichweite von Rhearn aufbewahrt wurde – aber eine Menge Alkohol enthielt. Gwen hatte ein paar Flaschen von einem Kurzurlaub in Italien mitgebracht. Der passte gut zum Kaffee, besser als einer der Sirups, die Jack in seiner Schreibtischschublade vor ihm versteckte. Die Mischung aus Koffein und Alkohol breitete Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper aus und Ianto stellte den Becher vorsichtig auf den Tisch zurück. Ohne Frühstück im Magen sollte er damit vorsichtig sein. Er biss ein Stück des Keks ab, während Rhearn das bunte Papier zerfetzte, in das ihr erstes Geschenk verpackt war.

 

Und während ihre Tochter bereits das nächste Geschenk in Angriff nahm, setzte Jack sich auf die Armlehne von Iantos Sessel, um einen Schluck aus dem Kaffeebecher zu trinken. Ianto griff nach den nun überaus praktischen Hosenträgern, um Jack zu sich herunter zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. „Nadolig Llawen, Mister Harkness“, murmelte er, sein Mund dicht an Jacks.

 

„Nadolig Llawen, Mister Jones“, entgegnete Jack und legte lächelnd die Stirn gegen Iantos.

 

Bis Rhearn sich zwischen sie drängte, ein frisch ausgepacktes Plüschkänguru im Arm (ein Geschenk von Andy) und mit ihnen mitkuscheln wollte.

 

Ianto löste sich lächelnd von seinem Partner und presste einen Kuss gegen Rhearns Haare. Es waren eindeutig gute Weihnachten.

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################

 

 


	2. Drei Männer und (bald) ein Baby  - "Between the Sheets"-Universum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Abendessen unter Freunden.

#############################################

 

 

 

Titel: Drei Männer und (bald) ein Baby

Autor: Lady Charena (November 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood „Between the Sheets“-Universum (Adventskalenderstory 2013)

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett, Markus (OMC)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Lisa/Markus

Rating: pg12, slash/het

 

 

Summe: Ein Abendessen unter Freunden.

 

 

 

Lisa schob ihren Stuhl zurück, stemmte sich hoch und griff nach der Servierschüssel, in der noch eine einzige, vergessene, goldgelb gebratene Röstkartoffel herum rollte. „Ich helfe dir beim Abräumen“, sagte sie.

 

Die drei Männer, die mit ihr am Tisch saßen, sprangen beinahe gleichzeitig auf – als hätten sie das vorher abgesprochen und vielleicht sogar heimlich geübt, dachte sie amüsiert.

 

„Das wirst du nicht“, protestierte Ianto.

 

„Auf keinen Fall, du bist unser Gast“, kam es von Jack.

 

„Du sollst dich schonen“, wandte Markus ein.

 

Lachend ließ sich Lisa in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen und zuckte dann zusammen, legte eine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Whoa. Sie hat mich getreten.“

 

„Sie?“ Jack sah Markus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Es wird also ein Mädchen?“

 

Markus hob die Schultern. „Wir haben beschlossen, uns überraschen zu lassen, aber Lisas Mutter ist überzeugt davon, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Angeblich sind in ihrer Familie in den letzten zweihundert Jahren alle erstgeborenen Kinder Mädchen gewesen.“

 

„Nun, es war zumindest bei Mam und ihrer Schwester und meiner Großmutter so“, warf Lisa lachend ein, beruhigend ihren Bauch streichelnd. „Wir werden in knapp zwei Monaten ja sehen, ob ich die Familientradition fortsetze.“

 

Ianto griff seinerseits nach der Servierschüssel. „Jack und ich werden abräumen. Ihr beide seid unsere Gäste.“ Er warf seinem Partner einen auffordernden Blick zu und Jack griff brav nach den bereits aufeinander gestapelten Tellern. „Wie wäre es mit Kaffee vor dem Dessert?“, fragte der junge Waliser. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich brauche eine kleine Pause, bevor wir noch mehr essen.“

 

„Du brauchst mir keine Tasse zu bringen, füll mir den Kaffee einfach da rein.“ Grinsend deutete Lisa auf die Schüssel in Iantos Hand.

 

„Träum weiter“, erwiderte ihr bester Freund. „Ich habe für dich einen netten ayurvedischen Bio-Tee gekauft, speziell für Schwangere. Gut für den Magen, gut für das Baby und garantiert frei von Koffein.“

 

„Und von Geschmack“, beschwerte sich Lisa. „Ich brauche endlich wieder Kaffee.“ Ihr war das Koffein vom Arzt verboten worden, als sie Kreislaufprobleme bekam.

 

Markus sah die beiden anderen Männer an. „Vielleicht… sollten wir auch auf Kaffee verzichten und alle Tee trinken? Es kann ja nicht schaden.“

 

„Ja, warum nicht“, stimmte Ianto nach kurzem Zögern hinzu. „Gute Idee.“

 

„Gute Idee“, echote Jack mit einem hörbaren Mangel an Enthusiasmus, wofür er einen wenig subtilen Stoß in die Rippen vom Ellbogen seines Partners erhielt. „Wirklich. Wenn es gut für den Magen ist.“

 

„Oh mein Gott“, stöhnte Lisa in gespielter Verzweiflung. „Jetzt habe ich vier Mütter.“

 

„Da wir gerade von unseren Mägen sprechen“, fuhr Markus fort, den Ausbruch seiner Freundin ignorierend. „Das war wirklich ein ausgezeichnetes Abendessen, Ianto. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein so guter Koch bist.“

 

„Danke.“ Ianto zog verlegen den Kopf ein wenig ein. „Aber ich muss noch viel lernen.“ Er balancierte die Servierschüssel und die Platte mit dem Rest des Roastbeefs – gut durchgebraten (auch wenn er es anders gelernt hatte) denn er hatte gelesen, das Schwangere nicht ganz durchgegartes Fleisch meiden sollten – in die Küche.

 

„Ianto denkt, weil ich seinetwegen aus dem Hotel ausgezogen bin, muss er so gut kochen lernen, wie wir dort gegessen haben“, erklärte Jack, den Stapel Teller reichlich nachlässig gegen die Hüfte stemmend, so dass er eine Hand frei hatte, um ein paar Gabeln und Messer zu greifen.

 

Er wusste, dass Ianto nervös gewesen war, das erste Mal für Gäste zu kochen – selbst wenn es für Freunde war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er auf seinen jungen Liebhaber stolz war – Ianto hatte einen Kochkurs belegt und mit Bravur bestanden – und auch wenn er die Bemerkung nur im Spaß gemacht hatte, ein Funken Wahrheit steckte darin. Seit sie zusammen lebten, versuchte Ianto sich immer weiter zu verbessern. Egal, wie oft Jack ihm versicherte, dass er in seinen Augen bereits perfekt war.

 

„Brauchst du irgendetwas?“, wandte er sich an Lisa. „Ein Kissen oder so? Warum macht ihr es euch nicht schon mal auf der Couch bequem, während Ianto und ich ein bisschen aufräumen?“

 

„Aaaaah!“ Lisa schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und brachte dabei ihr Glas zum Hüpfen.

 

Ianto kam aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer geschliddert. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er. Ein in seinen Gürtel gestopftes Geschirrtuch schützte seine Anzughose und er hatte das Jackett abgelegt, um die Ärmel hochzukrempeln.

 

„Ich habe es satt, dass ihr mich behandelt, als wäre ich schwer krank!“ Wütend funkelte Lisa zuerst ihn und dann Markus und Jack an. „Ich bekomme ein Baby, wie Millionen anderer Frauen auch, ich habe keine Bombe im Bauch, die bei einer kleinen Anstrengung oder einer falschen Bewegung explodiert. Und jetzt gehe ich zur Couch und setze mich, weil ich zur Couch gehen und mich hinsetzen will und nicht, weil ihr denkt, das wäre besser für mich.“ Sie stemmte sich hoch und manövrierte sich und ihren Bauch ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Couch.

 

Ianto blickte zuerst Jack an, dann Markus. „Sie soll sich doch nicht aufregen. Was habt ihr gemacht?“, fragte der junge Waliser. „Ich war keine zwei Minuten in der Küche.“

 

Markus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hormone“, meinte er und stand auf, um Lisa zu folgen.

 

„Ich habe sie nur gefragt, ob sie ein Kissen haben will“, verteidigte sich Jack, seinen Tellerstapel endlich in die Küche balancierend. Ianto hielt ihm die Tür auf.

 

„Ich schätze, es war alles ein bisschen viel für sie in den letzten Tagen. Dieser ganze Feiertagsstress kann einen etwas dünnhäutig werden lassen. Vor allem in ihrem Zustand.“ Ianto nahm seinem Partner die Teller ab und begann sie ordentlich in die Spülmaschine zu stapeln. „Rhi klang auch so unwirsch, als wir heute Morgen telefoniert haben.“

 

Er sah zu Jack hinüber, der den Kopf in den Kühlschrank steckte, um nach dem Dessert zu sehen – und vielleicht eine Kostprobe zu stehlen.

 

„Nimm die Pfoten vom Trifle, Jack“, sagte der junge Waliser trocken. „Denkst du, es war ein Fehler, Lisa für heute einzuladen?“, setzte er unsicher hinzu. „Ich meine, sie haben den Vierundzwanzigsten bei ihren Eltern verbracht. Und gestern waren sie bei Markus‘ Eltern eingeladen…“

 

Jack leckte seine Finger ab, die rein zufällig in das Schälchen mit übriggebliebener Sahne geraten waren. „Hey, du hast sie nicht gezwungen, zu uns zu kommen.“ Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und dann die Hand an der Hose ab, bevor er sich zu Ianto umwandte. „Und wie anstrengend ist ein Abendessen? Sie hat es ja nicht selbst gekocht, sondern nur gegessen.“

 

Lächelnd trat Ianto zu ihm und wischte einen kleinen Klecks Sahne von Jacks Kinn, leckte seinen Finger danach seeehr gründlich ab. Seine Miene spiegelte die verkörperte Unschuld wieder, als der ältere Mann scharf einatmete.

 

„Wofür war das?“

 

„Dafür, dass du genau das Richtige gesagt hast.“ Ianto hob eine Augenbraue. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns jetzt erst einmal einen Espresso gönnen, bevor wir uns wieder um unsere Gäste kümmern? Das müssen wir ja Lisa nicht verraten.“

 

„Du bist perfekt!“ Jack umschloss Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn. Dann beugte er sich vor, bis sein Mund fast das Ohr des jüngeren Mannes berührte. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er leise. „Und nicht nur wegen des Kaffees.“

 

Der junge Waliser schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann presste er seine Stirn gegen die seines Partners. „Ich dich auch“, erwiderte er, seine Stimme belegt. „Nadolig Llawen, Jack.“

 

 

\---

 

 

Lisa sah Ianto neugierig an, als er sich neben sie setzte. „Sag mir nicht, dass ihr so lange in der Küche wart, weil ihr Sex hattet“, sagte sie unverblümt.

 

Jack, der seinem Partner gefolgt war und die Bemerkung mithörte, lachte. „Leider nicht. Die einzigen schmutzigen Dinge dort passieren gerade in der Spülmaschine.“

 

„Sind das wieder die Hormone?“, fragte Ianto trocken.

 

Lisa gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

 

„Aua.“ Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf seinen Partner, doch Jack wandte ihm inzwischen den Rücken zu. Er und Markus schienen völlig in eine Unterhaltung über Jacks „antike“ Schallplattensammlung vertieft.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Lisa plötzlich – und mit mehr Schnelligkeit, als er ihr in ihrem Zustand zugetraut hatte, schnappte sie sich seine Hand. „Ist das ein Ring? Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?“, fragte sie mit drohendem Unterton. Ianto hatte ihn zum Kochen abgenommen, von Horrorvorstellungen geplagt, ihn im Salat oder der Suppe zu verlieren.

 

„Es ist ein Ring, aber kein Verlobungsring, falls es das ist, was du damit meinst.“ Ianto warf erneut einen Blick in Jacks Richtung, doch er und Markus waren in eine andere Ecke des Raumes gewandert, zum Bücherregal. „Wie du siehst, ist er an meinem Daumen, nicht am Ringfinger.“

 

„Aber er war ein Geschenk? Von Jack?“, bohrte sie weiter. „Ein romantisches Weihnachtsgeschenk?“

 

„Ja, du Nervensäge.“ Lachend zog Ianto seine Hand weg. „Zur Strafe für deine Neugier serviere ich dir jetzt den Tee.“ Er stand auf und warf einen Blick zu den beiden anderen Männern. „Seid ihr bereit für den Nachtisch? Es gibt Himbeer-Champagner-Trifle, mit alkoholfreiem Champagner, also ist es so eine Art Experiment.“

 

Jack lachte gerade über etwas, dass Markus gesagt hatte, wandte sich aber zu ihm um und zwinkerte seinem jungen Partner zu. „Ich bin immer für Experimente zu haben.“

 

„Ianto?“ Lisa lächelte, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Nadolig Llawen.“

 

Er stockte, einen Moment überrascht, dass sie ihm auf Walisisch „Glückliche Weihnachten“ wünschte. „Nadolig Llawen“, wiederholte er. Und genau das waren sie auch…

 

\---

 

Lisa und Markus waren nach Hause gegangen. Ianto hatte im Wohnzimmer die Lampen ausgeschaltet, so dass das einzige Licht von den golden und weiß leuchtenden LEDs, mit denen der Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt war, kam. Er schob einen blühenden Weihnachtskaktus – ein Geschenk seiner Schwester, die bemängelte, dass er zu wenige Zimmerpflanzen hätte – zur Seite und öffnete einen Fensterflügel.

 

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf und beugte sich vor, um in die Nacht hinaus zu sehen. Ianto atmete tief die kalte Nachtluft ein. „Sieh mal, ich glaube es fängt tatsächlich an zu schneien“, meinte der junge Waliser, als er seinen Partner in den Raum treten hörte.

 

Jack hatte sich für einen Moment ins Schlafzimmer verzogen, um im Hub anzurufen. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, zwei volle Tage mit Jack verbringen zu können. Aber offensichtlich hatte ihn sein Team überzeugt, dass er sich ein wenig Freizeit verdient hatte. Ianto machte sich eine mentale Notiz, eine eMail an Toshiko zu schicken und sich bei ihr zu bedanken.

 

„Hmhm“, machte Jack – offensichtlich nicht am Wetter interessiert - und trat hinter ihn. Er schlang die Arme um Iantos Taille und küsste seinen Nacken. „Darf ich mein Geschenk gleich noch einmal auspacken?“, fragte er grinsend.

 

„Das hast du doch schon gestern Abend und heute Morgen unter der Dusche“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Ich bin sicher, es hat sich seither nicht verändert.“

 

„Ich sehe besser nach.“ Jacks Finger arbeiteten sich zum Reißverschluss des jüngeren Mannes vor.

 

Ianto wand sich ein wenig in seinem Griff, nicht ernsthaft versuchend, Jack von seinem Vorhaben ab zu bringen, aber er wollte es ihm auch nicht zu leicht machen. „Nicht jetzt. Es ist zu kalt.“

 

„Dann mach das Fenster zu.“ Jacks Atem streifte warm das Ohr des jungen Walisers. „Oder noch besser, wir verlegen das ganze ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er legte die Hand auf Iantos Hüfte. Über das Tattoo. Über Iantos Geschenk.

 

Der rote, walisische Drache auf Iantos Hüfte, der Jack vom ersten Moment an so gut gefallen hatte, war nicht länger alleine. Ianto war im Internet per Zufall auf die Website einer in Cardiff ansässigen Künstlerin gestoßen, die sich Freya nannte und die Idee war geboren. Ianto hatte sie in ihrem Studio getroffen, ohne gegenüber Jack oder Lisa auch nur ein Wort zu erwähnen. Sie fertigte mehrere Entwürfe für ihn an, und als Jack eine Woche vor Weihnachten für vier Tage zu einer UNIT-Konferenz nach London musste, verbrachte Ianto in zwei Sitzungen insgesamt fünf schmerzhafte Stunden auf einer Liege, während Freya ihn mit einem blauen Drachen im keltischen Stil tätowierte, der sich um den roten Drachen schlang, der sich dort bereits seit seiner Jugend befand. Ein „J“ war neben einem „I“ unauffällig in das Muster eingearbeitet, mit dem der blaue Drache verziert war. Nur scharfe Augen, die ganz genau hinsahen, entdeckten sie. Das Ergebnis sah weitaus besser – und weitaus weniger kitschig - aus, als Ianto es sich aufgrund der Zeichnung vorgestellt hatte.

 

Als Jack am Morgen des dreiundzwanzigsten Dezembers aus London zurückkehrte, war die Schwellung und Rötung bereits so weit zurück gegangen, dass er sich keine Ausrede einfallen musste, damit Jack ihn nicht nackt zu sehen bekam. Und er wurde noch immer rot bei der Erinnerung daran, wie der ältere Mann darauf reagiert hatte, als er sein Weihnachtsgeschenk – wenn auch etwas zu früh – „auspackte“. Ianto hatte gehofft, dass es Jack gefallen würde, aber nicht geahnt, dass seine Augen verdächtig zu glänzen beginnen würden und sein sonst so wortgewandter Liebhaber nach Worten suchen musste. Also hatte er Jacks Gesicht in beide Hände genommen, ihn geküsst, seine Hose wieder hochgezogen und Frühstück für zwei gemacht.

 

„Hast du es nicht schon oft genug gesehen?“ Ianto drehte sich herum, die Schultern fröstelnd hochgezogen.

 

Jack zog ihn vom Fenster weg, als er es bemerkte, schloss es hinter ihm. Ianto lehnte sich gegen seinen warmen Körper, die Arme um Jacks Taille geschlungen, und seufzte zufrieden, als die geschickten Hände seines Partners Wärme in seine Schultern zurückrieben. Und erschauerte dann, als Jacks Mund seine Wange streifte und der ältere Mann: „Nicht in tausend Jahren, Ianto Jones“, direkt in sein Ohr flüsterte. Da war ein so merkwürdiger Unterton in Jacks Stimme, dass sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten.

 

„Du hast Recht“, erwiderte Ianto. „Wir sollten das wirklich im Schlafzimmer fortsetzen. Aber vergiss nicht…“ Er ließ seine eigenen Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, gab Jack einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Es ist noch immer nicht ausgeheilt, also nur ansehen, nicht anfassen.“

 

Mit einem leisen Lachen küsste Jack ihn auf die Stirn. „Danke“, sagte er. „Du erinnerst mich immer an die guten Dinge.“

 

Ianto zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wer als erster im Bett ist, liegt unten“, rief er auf halben Weg zum Tür, sein Hemd bereits aufknöpfend.

 

Mit einem Lächeln folgte ihm Ianto.

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################

 


	3. Ein Geschenk auf vier Pfoten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses macht „seinen“ Menschen ein ganz besonderes Geschenk…

Titel: Ein Geschenk auf vier Pfoten

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood Staffel 2; „Devi & Moses“-Storys

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Moses, Devi (OFC), Curry (OMCat)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

 

Summe: Moses macht „seinen“ Menschen ein ganz besonderes Geschenk…

 

 

„Moses? Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen, wir müssen zur Arbeit.“ Ianto nahm seinen Mantel und zog ihn an, begann dann einen dicken Schal um seinen Hals zu winden. „Wenn du kein Frühstück willst, okay mit mir, aber komm nicht an und beklag dich später.“

 

„Ich habe überall nachgesehen.“ Jack gesellte sich zu ihm. „Er ist nicht unter dem Bett oder auf dem Schrank und auch nicht in der Küche. Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass er sich irgendwo in der Wohnung verkrochen hat.“ Er bückte sich, um seine Schuhe zu schnüren. „Wir müssen uns doch noch keine Sorgen um ihn machen, oder? Vielleicht hat er sich ein nettes Kätzchen oder einen netten Kater angelacht und die Nacht mit seiner Eroberung verbracht. Bestimmt ist er heute Abend wieder da.“

 

Der junge Waliser schnitt eine Grimasse und beschloss diese Bemerkung zu ignorieren. „Es ist nur, dass er so ungern auch nur eine Pfote nach draußen setzt, seit es geschneit hat. Vorgestern habe ich ihn vom Parkplatz bis vor unsere Tür getragen.“

 

Jack beugte sich vor, zog Iantos Schal ein wenig nach unten, bevor sein Liebhaber sich damit selbst erstickte und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das hat nichts mit seiner Abneigung gegen Schnee zu tun, du wundervolles Geschöpf“, neckte er seinen Partner. „Sondern damit, dass er dich um besagte Pfote gewickelt hat.“ Er warf sich schwungvoll seinen eigenen Mantel über und holte die Webley aus dem Waffensafe neben der Garderobe.

 

„Und dich etwa nicht?“, erwiderte Ianto trocken – aber mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. Er zog eine Mütze und Handschuhe aus einer Schublade.

 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir nur in den Hub fahren und nicht zu einer Nordpol-Expedition aufbrechen?“ Jack musterte den jüngeren Mann liebevoll.

 

„Ich friere eben leicht.“ Ianto deutete mit den Handschuhen in Richtung seines Partners. „Und du versuchst mich vom Thema abzulenken. Wir haben von Moses gesprochen und wo er sich herumtreibt. In seinem Alter sollte er echt langsam sesshafter werden.“

 

„Er ist bestimmt okay. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er sich irgendwo ein gemütliches Plätzchen gesucht hat und heute Abend auf der Matte steht.“ Jack zog die Wagenschlüssel aus der Manteltasche. „Vielleicht besucht er Devi?“ Er lachte. Moses besuchte gerne tagsüber ihre Nachbarin und ließ sich von ihr vor dem Mittagessen noch rasch ein zweites, drittes oder viertes Frühstück servieren.

 

Ianto trat neben ihn. „Devi ist nicht da, sie ist gestern zu ihren Eltern gefahren und kommt erst nach Weihnachten wieder. Ich habe ihre Schlüssel, zum Blumengießen und für die Post.“ Er öffnete die Wohnungstür und stoppte so abrupt, dass Jack – der ihm gefolgt war – auf ihn auflief. „Moses!“

 

Der Kater saß seelenruhig auf dem Fußabstreifer und Ianto wäre fast über ihn gestolpert.

 

Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Arme um seinen Partner zu schlingen, sich gegen seinen Rücken zu lehnen und über seine Schulter zu sehen. „Na bitte, da ist der verlorene Sohn ja wieder“, meinte er zufrieden – fast so, als hätte er den Kater höchstpersönlich herauf beschworen.

 

Ianto schüttelte ihn ab und ging in die Hocke, um das Halsband des Katers zu untersuchen. „Sieht so aus, als ob es funktioniert“, meinte er. „Wieso ist er nicht einfach reingekommen?“ Schließlich hatten sie extra in der Tür zum Gebäude und zu ihrer Wohnung diese Katzenklappen installiert, damit Moses mit Hilfe seines Funkhalsbandes kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte. Und die Batterie war auch noch ziemlich neu.

 

„Vielleicht hat er sich nur die Füße besonders gründlich abgetreten, bevor er herein kommt, damit er nicht wieder schmutzige Fußspuren in der Küche hinterlässt“, meinte Jack grinsend. „Er könnte sich deine letzte Gardinenpredigt zu Herzen genommen haben.“

 

„Richtig. Das würde bedeuten, dass er mir besser zuhört, als du es machst.“ Ianto richtete sich auf und hielt die Tür einladend offen. „Wenn seine Lordschaft sich dann bitte endlich in die Wohnung bemühen möchte?“, meinte er sarkastisch.

 

Jack lachte. „Du bist in echten Schwierigkeiten, mein Freund“, wandte er sich an Moses, der nach wie vor dasaß und so tat, als hinge er gewichtigen Gedanken nach, die Zweibeiner niemals verstehen könnten.

 

„Okay, muss ich dich wirklich rein tragen?“ Ianto bückte sich nach seinem Haustier und sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Schräg gegenüber befand sich der Aufzug und dort, halb hinter dem Liftschacht versteckt, saß ein winziges Kätzchen. „Jack?“, sagte er, seine Stimme senkend, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. „Siehst du das auch? Da drüben neben dem Aufzug ist ein Kätzchen.“

 

Sein Partner machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Ja, ich kann es sehen.“ Er ging darauf zu, doch das Kätzchen verschwand im Flur. Zu ihrer Überraschung wirbelte Moses herum und flitzte sofort hinterher. Jack folgte den beiden und kehrte nur einen Moment später mit dem Kätzchen in den Händen zurück. „Es kam nur bis zur nächsten Ecke und wusste dann nicht mehr weiter.“ Er murmelte beruhigend auf das offensichtlich verängstigte Tier ein. „Ist es nicht süß?“

 

„Es ist schmutzig und sieht völlig verwahrlost aus“, entgegnete Ianto, sichtlich nicht begeistert. „Es sieht so aus, als könnte es Moses mit allen möglichen Krankheiten anstecken. Oder mich.“ Unwillkürlich zog er sich weiter in seinen Schal zurück, wie eine Schildkröte im Angesicht von Gefahr.

 

„Es ist ein hilfloses Baby“, widersprach Jack. „Was ist, wenn es kein Zuhause hat? Moses muss es zu uns gebracht haben.“

 

„Und wir bringen es jetzt ins Tierheim“, erwiderte Ianto. „Wir kommen eh schon zu spät zur Arbeit, der kleine Umweg macht auch nichts mehr.“ Er nahm das Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich rufe Tosh an, dass wir später kommen. Jack, hörst du mir zu? Willst du es nicht lieber in einen Karton packen?“

 

Jack kraulte das Kätzchen und sah grinsend auf. „Ich denke, es mag mich.“

 

Ianto seufzte.

 

\---

 

Curry näherte sich der grünroten Spielzeugmaus misstrauisch und stupste sie prüfend mit einer Tatze an. Als sie sich daraufhin nicht bewegte, stürzte er sich auf sie, schüttelte sie und flitzte dann mit seiner Beute zurück in den Korb.

 

Moses gab ein Schnurren von sich, als gratuliere er dem jüngeren Kater zu seinem Raubzug und streckte sich genüsslich, als sich Curry an ihn schmiegte und auf der Spielzeugmaus herum biss.

 

Ianto hatte eine Pause beim Baumschmücken eingelegt, um das Kätzchen beim Spielen zu beobachten. Jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war einfach unglaublich. Moses duldete nicht nur die Anwesenheit des Findelkätzchens – nein, er kümmerte sich fast so um Curry, als wäre der sein eigenes Junges.

 

Natürlich war der junge Waliser fest entschlossen gewesen, das graue Kätzchen mit den eleganten weißen Söckchen nicht zu behalten. Immerhin hatten sie schon ein Haustier, das wegen ihrer unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten mehr oder weniger auf sich alleine gestellt war. Moses hatte sich angewöhnt, tagsüber bei Devi, ihrer Nachbarin vorbei zu sehen, und ließ sich auch von ihr füttern, sollten sie es einmal nicht nach Hause schaffen. (Ianto erstattete ihr natürlich das Geld für das Katzenfutter zurück.)

 

Und trotz Jacks Protest waren sie zuerst auch zum Tierheim gefahren. Eine sehr freundliche Frau, deren Kleidung über und über mit Tierhaaren bedeckt war, sah sich das Kätzchen an und schob Ianto ein Formular zu, dass er ausfüllen sollte. Für den Fall, dass sie später noch Fragen hatten, brauchte sie seine Kontaktdaten. Widerwillig machte er sich daran. Sie steckte das Tier in einen Transportkäfig und bemerkte beiläufig, dass die Saison dieses Jahr aber früh anfange. Als Ianto sie fragend ansah, erklärte sie, dass es zwei „Hauptsaisonen“ für das Aussetzen von Tieren hab – nach Weihnachten und vor den Sommerferien. Das war besonders schlimm, weil sie jetzt schon kaum Platz hatten.

 

Seufzend hatte Ianto den Stift zur Seite gelegt, das Formular zusammengeknüllt und gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, das Kätzchen wieder mitzunehmen. Die Frau meinte, das wäre kein Problem, knöpfte ihm fünf Pfund für einen Einweg-Transportkäfig aus Pappe und weitere zwanzig als Spende ab und gab ihm einen Aufkleber, der ihn als Förderer des Tierheims auszeichnete. Dann machte sie mit einer uralten Polaroid-Sofortbild-Kamera ein Foto von dem Kätzchen und hängte es an eine Pinnwand. Er hinterließ seine Handynummer, für den Fall, dass sich jemand meldete, der das Tier suchte und trug seinen Pappkäfig zurück zum Auto.

 

Jack schien nicht wirklich überrascht zu sein, dass Ianto nicht alleine zurückkam. Er lächelte nur und rief im Navi die Adresse des Tierarztes auf, zu dem sie auch Moses für seine Impfungen brachten.

 

Seither waren zehn Tage vergangen, und obwohl Ianto einige Male im Tierheim nachfragte, hatte sich bisher niemanden gemeldet, der Curry zu vermissen schien. Jack gab ihm diesen Namen, nachdem sie eines Nachts durch ein Klappern in der Küche geweckt wurden und den kleinen Kater (das Geschlecht hatten sie vom Tierarzt erfahren) zwischen den leeren Kartons fanden, in denen sie ihr Abendessen nach Hause gebracht hatten. Die Reste der Safransoße des Fischcurrys hatten seine weißen Söckchen teilweise gelb gefärbt. Danach war es irgendwie klar gewesen, dass sich ihr Haushalt um ein Mitglied erweitert hatte.

 

Ianto wandte sich wieder dem Baum zu und rückte eine Kerze zurecht – natürlich waren es keine echten, nicht mit nun gleich zwei verspielten Katzen im Haus, die alle als ihr Eigentum betrachteten und von allem was glitzerte, geradezu magnetisch angezogen wurden.

 

Etwas Warmes schmiegte sich an seinen Knöchel und schnurrte schüchtern. Überrascht sah der junge Waliser nach unten. Curry stand mit den beiden Vorderpfoten auf seinem Schuh und presste die Nase gegen Iantos Hosensaum. Mit sauberem, glattem Fell und nicht mehr ganz so mager wie zuvor, erinnerte er kaum noch an das traurige Fellbündel, das Moses mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Ianto setzte sich auf dem Boden und streichelte Curry, der nun eine goldene Christbaumkugel anvisierte, die auf den Teppich gefallen war.

 

Der junge Waliser gähnte - sie waren erst im Morgengrauen nach Hause gekommen, langsam überwältigte ihn die Müdigkeit - und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Sessel. Er würde sich nur einen Moment lang ausruhen…

 

„I-an-to?“, wisperte es an seinem Ohr und der junge Waliser schlug widerwillig die Augen auf.

 

Jack musterte ihn amüsiert. „Ich störe euch drei ja wirklich nur ungern, und das sieht echt gemütlich aus. Aber ich habe uns Pizza mitgebracht, und ich dachte, du würdest gerne essen, bevor sie total kalt ist?“

 

Zwei Katzen – Moses hatte es sich in Iantos Schoß bequem gemacht, Curry schlief neben Iantos Knie auf dem Teppich – waren bei dem Wort „essen“ plötzlich hellwach und marschierten in Richtung Küche, um nach zu sehen, ob auch jemand daran gedacht hatte, ihre Futternäpfe zu füllen.

 

Lachend hielt Jack Ianto die Hand hin, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Er nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit und zog seinen noch ein wenig verschlafenen Partner an sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass du mir wieder einen Platz in deinem Leben gegeben hast? Ich meine, um mehr als nur dein Boss zu sein?“

 

„Du sagst das, als hätte Moses dich auch eines Morgens angeschleppt und ich bringe es nur einfach nicht übers Herz, dich wieder raus zu werfen.“ Ianto legte die Hand an Jacks Wange, tippte seinen Kopf nach vorne, bis seine Stirn gegen die des älteren Mannes presste. „Du hattest… und du hast… einen Platz in meinem Leben, weil ich dich liebe. Du musst nur akzeptieren, dass es so ist.“

 

Jack öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, schluckte und sah weg, auf den Baum, den Ianto ganz klassisch in Rot und Gold geschmückt hatte.

 

„Du hast etwas von Pizza gesagt?“, brach der jüngere Mann nach einem Moment das Schweigen. „Wir sollten nachsehen gehen, ob Moses nicht inzwischen gelernt hat, den Deckel von der Schachtel zu heben und den ganzen Käse stiehlt.“ Er lächelte. „Vielleicht hat er Curry nur mitgebracht, weil er denkt, dass es zu zweit klappt.“

 

Jack lachte leise und sah ihn an. „Ianto, ich…“ Er brach ab.

 

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ianto. Er küsste Jack. „Komm mit, die Pizza wartet.“

 

„Ja, Sir.“ Jack folgte seinem jungen Liebhaber in die Küche. „Oh, ich habe auf dem Rückweg getankt und sie hatten an der Kasse diese unglaublichen, tanzenden Weihnachtsmänner – ich habe einen für uns und einen als Geschenk für Owen gekauft. Wenn das kein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht bringt, verkaufe ich ihn an eine Jogurtfabrik.“

 

Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um, nachdem er einen Blick auf Moses und Curry geworfen hatte, die erwartungsvoll vor ihren Näpfen saßen. „Wie bitte?“

 

„Nun, mit der Miene, mit der er gerade herumläuft, wird die Milch von selbst sauer.“ Jack bückte sich nach Curry, der ihn begrüßen kam. Moses blieb beim Futternapf. Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge hatten Priorität…

 

Lachend öffnete Ianto den Schrank, in dem das Katzenfutter stand. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du ihm das Geschenk gibst, ich will seine Miene sehen.“

 

\---

 

Devi nippte an dem Kaffee, den Ianto ihr hingestellt hatte. Sie waren sich auf dem Parkplatz begegnet und Ianto hatte sie spontan auf eine Tasse in seine Wohnung eingeladen. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein“, meinte sie. „Ich liebe meine Familie, aber… Feiertage. Verstehst du? Irgendwie wird alles so… so furchtbar anstrengend.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und streckt die Beine aus. „Wie habt ihr die Feiertage verbracht? Und wo steckt Moses? Er hat mich noch nicht begrüßt.“

 

Ianto nahm neben ihr Platz. „Ruhig, ich meine die Feiertage für Jack und mich. Wir hatten ein bisschen was im Büro zu tun und die restliche Zeit…“ Er hob die Schultern. „Wir haben ein paar DVDs gesehen, im Bett gefrühstückt, lange geschlafen, miteinander geredet - so etwas.“

 

„Das klingt sehr romantisch“, entgegnete Devi mit einem Lächeln. Und definitiv einem Anflug von Neid. Mehr als einem Anflug, wenn sie ehrlich war. „Und wo steckt Jack?“

 

„Er arbeitet.“ Ianto trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ich nutze heute meine Mittagspause, um nach den Katzen zu sehen. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich überrascht, dass der Weihnachtsbaum noch steht. Ich schwöre, sie sind davon besessen. Vermutlich klettern sie gerade darin herum und sehen, wer mehr Kugeln auf den Boden werfen kann.“

 

„Moment… Sie? Katzen?“, fragte Devi.

 

„Moses hat uns ein kleines Kätzchen nach Hause gebracht. Sein Name ist Curry.“ Ianto zog das Handy aus der Tasche und begann Devi Fotos zu zeigen, die er von dem kleinen Kater gemacht hatte. Während er seiner Nachbarin die Geschichte ihres Findelkätzchens erzählte, formte sich eine neue Idee in seinem Hinterkopf. Die Frage war, ob Jack und Moses da mitspielten…

 

\---

 

„Okay?“, fragte Ianto, die Hand auf halben Weg zum Klingelknopf stoppend. „Wir können das Ganze noch absagen.“

 

Jack, auf dessen Arm Curry herum balancierte (er liebte es, seine Krallen in das dicke Material des Mantels zu schlagen), schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser für ihn. Und Devi wird sich über die Gesellschaft freuen.“

 

Sein Partner nickte und drückte auf die Klingel.

 

Ein paar Momente später öffnete Devi. Sie war sichtlich überrascht, ihre Nachbarn vor ihrer Tür zu finden. „Hey, was kann ich für euch tun?“ Sie sah Curry, der eine rote Schleife um den Hals trug, die er an Jacks Oberarm abzureiben versuchte. „Braucht ihr einen Katzensitter für den Kleinen?“, fragte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

 

In der Papiertüte in Iantos Hand befanden sich unter anderem ein zweites Funkhalsband und ein Gutschein über den Einbau einer Katzenklappe, die sich damit öffnen ließ. Im Moment war Curry noch zu klein dafür, aber das änderte sich von Tag zu Tag. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wir hoffen auf etwas… längerfristiges“, sagte der junge Waliser.

 

Jack löste sanft Currys Krallen aus seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn Devi hin. „Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du vielleicht Curry adoptieren möchtest? Wir haben einfach zu wenig Zeit für eine so junge Katze. Und wenn er älter wird, wer weiß, ob er sich dann weiterhin so gut mit Moses versteht.“

 

„Ich nehme ihn.“ Devi überlegte gar nicht lange und ließ Curry von Jacks Händen auf ihren Arm klettern. Der kleine Kater zögerte nur kurz. „Wusstet ihr, dass ich mir schon seit einer Weile überlege, eine Katze zu adoptieren? Ich war sogar schon einmal im Tierheim, aber mich hat der Mut verlassen, als ich die vielen Tiere sah, die auf ein neues Zuhause warten. Wie hätte ich mich für ein einziges davon entscheiden sollen.“ Sie sah Jack und Ianto an. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr ihn hergeben wollt?“

 

„Ja. Wir denken, er ist gut bei dir aufgehoben.“ Ianto überreichte ihr die Tüte. „Da ist sein Lieblingsspielzeug drin und ein paar andere Sachen, die du sicher gebrauchen kannst. Betrachte es als ein leicht verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Nadolig Llawen, Devi.“

 

Curry hatte es geschafft, die Schleife abzustreifen und mauzte leise. Offensichtlich hatte er verstanden, dass etwas vor sich ging und es ihn betraf.

 

„Ich bringe ihn besser nach drinnen“, meinte Devi lächelnd. Sie stellte die Tasche zur Seite, um beide Hände für das Kätzchen frei zu haben. „Vielen Dank. Und ihr müsst ihn ab und zu besuchen kommen, okay?“

 

„Das werden wir, versprochen.“ Ianto winkte. „Viel Spaß ihr beiden.“

 

Als sie den Lift betraten, legte Jack den Arm um Iantos Taille. „Okay, ehrliche Antwort. Bist du traurig, dass wir Curry weggegeben haben oder erleichtert?“

 

Ianto sah ihn an. „Ein bisschen von beidem.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Ehrliche Antwort.“

 

„Wir sollten…“, begann Jack – doch in diesem Moment begann sowohl sein als auch Iantos Handy zu klingeln. „Fortsetzung folgt“, meinte er, und zog das Mobiltelefon aus der Manteltasche. „Gwen? Was ist los?“

 

Ianto nickte, sein eigenes Handy am Ohr. „Tosh? Ja, er steht direkt neben mir. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg in den Hub.“

 

\---

 

Moses wartete eine Weile geduldig an der Tür, doch als niemand zurückkam, spazierte er ins Schlafzimmer und machte es sich – nach ausgiebigem Strecken und Kneten - auf Jacks Kopfkissen bequem.

 

Er schien nicht allzu traurig zu sein, dass er die Wohnung wieder für sich alleine hatte. Aber dann war es ja schließlich auch nur wortwörtlich ein Katzensprung, um Curry zu besuchen…

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################

 

 


	4. Home for Christmas (Herzkind-Universum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto kommt über die Feiertage nach Hause (spielt im Anschluss an das Ende der Herzkind-Story)

#############################################

 

 

 

Titel: Home for Christmas

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood „Herzkind“-Universum (Adventskalenderstory 2014)

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Melanie und Ifan Jones, Rhiannon und Johnny Davies, Toshiko Sato

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

Summe: Ianto kommt über die Feiertage nach Hause (spielt im Anschluss an das Ende der Herzkind-Story)

 

 

 

Jack richtete sich auf, als ein frischer Schwall Passagiere aus dem Abfertigungsbereich kam.

 

Der Flug aus New York hatte Verspätung. Er drückte sich hier schon so lange zwischen der Weihnachtsdekoration herum, dass er bereits zweimal von Polizisten gefragt worden war, ob er sich ausweisen könne. Sah er nicht aus wie jemand, der einfach nur auf die Ankunft eines geliebten Menschen wartete? Glücklicherweise hatte er die Voraussicht bewiesen, seine Webley im Waffensafe seines Autos zu lassen. Ianto würde alles andere als begeistert sein, wenn er ihn nach seiner Ankunft als erstes im Knast besuchen konnte…

 

Zwischen den herausströmenden Menschen entdeckte er zu seiner Erleichterung endlich eine vertraute Gestalt. Ianto, einen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen, verabschiedete sich von einer jungen Frau mit knalliger pinkfarbener Skimütze, Schal und dazu passendem Anorak und sah sich um.

 

Als sich ihre Blicke über die Menge hinweg trafen und er die Hand hob, um dem jungen Mann zu winken, konnte er die Überraschung auf Iantos Gesicht sehen. Ein paar Momente später stand Ianto selbst vor ihm – umarmte und küsste ihn, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass nicht nur anderen Leuten im Weg standen, sondern dass sie neugierige Blicke anzogen. Möglicherweise klatschte sogar jemand, als Jack ihn enger an sich zog und zurück küsste…

 

„Ist irgendetwas mit Mama oder Tad?“, fragte Ianto atemlos. „Sie wollte mich doch abholen.“

 

„Nein, keine Sorge, es geht ihnen gut.“ Jack ließ ihn widerwillig los, um einer Familie mit drei kleinen Kindern auszuweichen. „Melanie musste nur wieder als Babysitter einspringen, deine Schwester hat kurzfristig einen Cateringjob bekommen. Also hat sie mich angerufen, ob ich dich an ihrer Stelle abholen kann.“

 

Der junge Mann seufzte. „Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, dich zu sehen – aber warum hat sie mir nicht einfach eine SMS geschickt? Dann hätte ich mir ein e-Ticket für den nächsten Zug nach Cardiff gebucht und ein Taxi nach Hause genommen.“

 

Jack hakte den Arm um seine Taille. „Aber dann hätte ich die Chance verpasst, dich als Erster zu sehen, bevor dich deine Familie über die Feiertage in Beschlag nimmt.“

 

„Ich sehe, du bist immer noch der gleiche sentimentale alte Mann. Und du wirst einen Teil dieser Feiertage mit uns verbringen, das hast du versprochen.“ Er lächelte und küsste Jack noch einmal und zog ihn dann in Richtung des Kofferkarussells, um zwei Taschen vom Band zu nehmen. Eine davon reichte er gleich an Jack weiter.

 

„Das ist ziemlich viel Gepäck. Hast du vor, hier zu bleiben?“, fragte Jack. „Oder gibt es in New York keine Möglichkeit, deine Wäsche zu waschen?“

 

„Da sind meine Sachen drin“, meinte Ianto, auf die Tasche deutend, die er dem anderen Mann weitergereicht hatte. „Und in der anderen sind Weihnachtsgeschenke für die ganze Familie.“ Er hob die andere, etwas größere Tasche, die er selbst trug, ein Stück hoch.

 

„Ist da auch was für mich drin?“, erkundigte sich Jack neugierig.

 

„Ich sagte doch, für die ganze Familie.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Das schließt dich mit ein, twipsin.“

 

„Ich sehe, du bist noch immer der gleiche unverschämte Bengel“, entgegnete Jack grinsend.

 

„Du willst, dass ich mich ändere?“ In gespieltem Entsetzen riss Ianto die Augen weit auf.

 

Jack wurde fast von einer Frau mit Gepäckwagen über den Haufen gefahren, weil er schnurstracks auf sie zulief, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann gerichtet. „Wage es nur nicht“, drohte er lachend.

 

„Führst du mich zum Essen aus?“, fragte Ianto, als sie endlich den Parkplatz erreichten. „Was sie im Flugzeug serviert haben, kann man glatt vergessen.“ Er sah nach oben, in den grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel und lachte. „Ich habe sogar manchmal den Regen vermisst.“

 

„Es regnet auch in New York“, wandte Jack ein.

 

„Nicht wie hier.“ Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu. „New York ist großartig, und ich habe viel gelernt, aber ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf, im Sommer wieder nach Hause zu kommen.“

 

Die Erleichterung, die Jack empfand, überraschte ihn – es war nie wirklich im Gespräch gewesen, dass Ianto vielleicht in den USA bleiben könnte, aber die Möglichkeit bestand. Er griff nach Iantos Hand, drückte sie kurz. „Ich freue mich auch darauf, dass du nach Hause kommst“, erwiderte er leise. „Und natürlich können wir essen gehen, bevor wir nach Cardiff zurückfahren. Wir machen nur zuerst einen kleinen Umweg.“

 

Ianto sah ihn fragend an. „Umweg?“

 

„Im Auto wartet meine Kollegin. Toshiko. Ihre Eltern leben in London und sie wäre morgen mit dem Zug zu ihnen gefahren, um sie zu besuchen. Ich habe ihr angeboten, sie mitzunehmen.“

 

Sie hatten Jacks Wagen erreicht, aus dem bei ihrer Ankunft eine zierliche Asiatin stieg. Ein Windstoß wehte ihr ein paar Strähnen ihres glatten, dunklen Haares ins Gesicht und sie schob sie ungeduldig weg.

 

„Tosh, das ist Ianto Jones, mein… nun, jemand, der sehr wichtig für mich ist.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit dem jungen Mann. „Ianto, sag Hallo zu Toshiko Sato, meiner Computerexpertin.“

 

„Dr. Sato?“ Ianto schüttelte begeistert Toshikos Hand. „Ich habe erst vor ein paar Tagen einen Artikel von Ihnen in einer Fachzeitschrift für Informatiker gelesen. Über die theoretische Nutzung organischer Speicher.“

 

„Jack hat auf der Fahrt hierher erwähnt, dass Sie Computerwissenschaften studieren“, Toshiko lächelte den jungen Mann an. Das war also der geheimnisvolle Ianto, der junge Waliser, über den Jack selten, aber immer liebevoll sprach. Sie hatte ihrem Boss geholfen, eine sichere Skype-Verbindung zu ihm einzurichten. (Manchmal begnügte sich auch Torchwood mit den bereits existierenden Technologien…)

 

Noch bevor Jack die beiden Taschen im Kofferraum verstaut hatte, saßen Toshiko und Ianto bereits auf dem Rücksitz, sein Laptop offen zwischen ihnen, und waren in ein Fachgespräch vertieft, bei dem er bald nicht mehr mitkam. Jack beobachtete sie lächelnd im Rückspiegel und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr.

 

\---

 

„Shit. Das Geschenk für Rhi ist noch im Wagen.“ Ianto drückte Jack den Karton in die Arme, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und spurtete zurück.

 

„Ich… warte hier“, erwiderte Jack amüsiert. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und wandte sich um.

 

Auf das rote Aufglühen einer Zigarette folgte ein schuldbewusstes Räuspern. „Ich denke, du kannst ein Geheimnis für dich bewahren?“, meinte Ifan.

 

„Ich habe nichts gesehen.“ Jack grinste. „Aber du beeilst dich besser, Ianto ist nur kurz zurück zum Auto, um etwas zu holen und er…“

 

Zu spät. „Tad!“ Ianto warf achtlos das Geschenk zu den anderen in den Karton, den Jack nach wie vor hielt und schnipste die Zigarette aus den Fingern seines Vaters. „Du weißt, dass du nicht rauchen sollst“, sagte er empört. „Wenn Mama dich erwischt, ist der Teufel los!“

 

„Und deshalb werden wir ihr auch nichts sagen, nicht wahr, cariad?“, meinte Jack hastig und legte den freien Arm um die Schultern seines jungen Liebhabers.

 

„Wollt ihr noch lange da draußen herumstehen?“, unterbrach sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Iantos Schwester, Rhiannon, stand in der offenen Tür und musterte sie neugierig. „Tad? Wieso hast du keine Jacke an? Ianto. Jack. Steht nicht so dumm da, ihr beiden, kommt rein.“ Sie umarmte ihren kleinen Bruder. „Mama hat dir doch gesagt, dass ich auch da bin, oder? Keine Bange, David und Mica übernachten heute bei ihren anderen Großeltern und kommen erst morgen zum Auspacken der Geschenke her, der Abend gehört uns Erwachsenen.“ Sie ließ ihn los und musterte Jack. „Verdammt, Jack, wie stellst du es an, immer noch so gut auszusehen?“, meinte sie unverblümt. „Kein Wunder, dass du meinem Bruderherz den Kopf verdrehst. Zu schade nur, dass du der Frauenwelt verloren bist.“

 

„Also eigentlich…“, begann Jack mit einem flirtenden Grinsen, das jedoch stoppte, als Ianto ihm auf den Fuß trat.

 

„Das ist meiner“, stellte Ianto sachlich fest. „Und ich mache es wie du früher, Schwesterherz, ich teile nicht.“

 

„Oh, so besitzergreifend kenne ich dich ja gar nicht“, erwiderte Rhi grinsend. „Kommt schon rein. Mama ist in der Küche und Johnny zappt sich die Finger wund, um etwas zu finden, das ihn interessiert.“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen, als er seiner Schwester folgte, was Jack nicht entging. Er wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Ifan.

 

„Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter“, meinte der Waliser trocken und hob einladend die Hand, Jack mit seinem Karton den Vortritt lassend.

 

Melanie kam ihnen entgegen. „Wo bleibt ihr denn?“, fragte auch sie, allerdings ohne Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. Sie akzeptierte eine Umarmung und einen Kuss auf die Wange von ihrem Sohn und dann das gleiche von Jack, der den Karton mit Geschenken endlich abstellen konnte. Ifan nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit um ins Bad zu verschwinden und zu versuchen, mit Mundwasser die letzten Spuren seiner unerlaubten Zigarette auszulöschen.

 

„Ich hatte etwas vergessen“, erwiderte Ianto und warf Jack einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, als ihn Melanie noch einmal in die Arme nahm. „Mama, du hast mich gestern schon halb zu Tode gedrückt“, beschwerte er sich. „Ich fliege erst am 2. Januar wieder zurück, bis dahin kannst du mich zwischendurch vielleicht ab und zu wieder loslassen?“

 

„Diese Unverschämtheit hat er nicht von mir!“ Melanie ließ widerwillig ihren Sohn los und zwinkerte Jack zu, der bereits seinen Mantel an die Garderobe gehängt hatte und jetzt dabei war, aus seinen feuchten Schuhen zu schlüpfen. „Im Wohnzimmer gibt es Eggnog und Plätzchen, aber esst nicht zu viel davon. Das Abendessen ist in fünfzehn Minuten fertig.“

 

Jack riss die Augen auf, deutete in gespielter Verwirrung auf sich und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

 

Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das macht.“

 

„Es riecht auf jeden Fall schon großartig, Melanie“, meinte Jack. „Und ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken, dass ich heute Abend eingeladen bin; ich weiß, es ist eine Familienf…“

 

Ianto legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Ich bin sicher, irgendwann wird er damit aufhören, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe und einfach akzeptieren, dass er ein Teil dieser Familie ist.“ Er zog die Hand zurück und packte stattdessen Jacks Arm, um ihn in Richtung Wohnzimmer zu ziehen, wo seine Schwester und ihr Mann warteten.

 

„Das hat er von mir“, meinte Melanie zufrieden und ging in die Küche, um nach ihrem Essen zu sehen.

 

\---

 

„Ach komm, Rhi, niemand macht das noch“, stöhnte Ianto, als seine Schwester eine Plastiktüte öffnete und begann, an die um den Tisch versammelten Personen Cracker zu verteilen. „Ich habe Hunger.“

 

„In den zwei Minuten wirst du wohl kaum verhungern“, erwiderte Rhi ungerührt und kehrt an ihren Platz neben Johnny zurück.

 

Jack drehte den rot und grün gemusterten Cracker zwischen den Fingern und hielt ihn Ianto hin. „Bitte?“

 

Seufzend nahm Ianto das andere Ende und zog. Ein pinkfarbener Papierhut und ein billiges Armband aus bunten Plastikperlen fielen aus dem größeren Ende, das Ianto hielt – und gingen damit an ihn. „Ich glaube, der war nicht für mich gedacht“, bemerkte er trocken.

 

Johnny grinste. „Was, pink ist nicht deine Farbe?“, neckte er seinen Schwager.

 

Ianto warf ihm das Armband zu. „Hier, damit du meiner Schwester doch noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen kannst“, stichelte er zurück. Dann stülpte er sich den Partyhut auf den Kopf. „Zufrieden?“, fragte er sarkastisch.

 

Melanie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, ein Foto von Ianto zu machen, bevor der den Papierhut wieder abnahm und zur Seite legte.

 

Diese liebevollen Spötteleien und das Gelächter zogen sich durch den Rest des Abendessens.

 

\----

 

„Man könnte wirklich meinen, es gibt kein Essen in New York“, meinte Ifan, als Ianto sich noch ein Stück Plumpudding abstach und großzügig Brandybutter darüber verteilte.

 

„Vielfraß“, kommentierte Rhi, die ihn neidvoll beobachtete. Sie hatte nach Micas Geburt die überflüssigen Kilos nicht mehr weg bekommen und sich deshalb nur ein kleines Stück des reichhaltigen Weihnachtspuddings gegönnt.

 

„Kein so gutes Essen“, verteidigte sich Ianto.

 

Melanie lächelte. Die Mühe – und die drei missglückten Puddingversuche, die entweder auseinander gefallen waren oder steinhart wurden (sie hatte im Internet nach „verschlankten“ Versionen ihres üblichen Rezeptes gesucht, und dabei gelernt, dass die nicht immer akkurat waren…) – hatte sich gelohnt. „Iss so viel du möchtest, Liebling. Jack, willst du auch noch?“

 

„Nein, danke. Es ist köstlich, aber noch ein Bissen und ich platze wie einer dieser Cracker.“ Jack rieb sich den Bauch.

 

„Ich habe noch zwei Puddings in der Küche. Ianto, du kannst einen davon mitnehmen und in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen. Plätzchen habe ich dir schon eingepackt. Genug für zwei, natürlich.“ Melanie stand auf. „Kaffee für alle?“ Sie sah ihren Mann streng an. „Entkoffeiniert. Das ist besser um diese Uhrzeit.“

 

„Ich hätte lieber ein Bier“, meinte Johnny und erhielt dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen von seiner Angetrauten.

 

Alkohol, Nikotin, Koffein und Fett standen seit Ifans Herzinfarkt auf der Verbotsliste im Haushalt der Jones.

 

„Mir reicht ein Glas Milch völlig“, erwiderte Ianto rasch. Nicht einmal seine Mutter konnte entkoffeinierten Kaffee gut schmecken lassen. Auch wenn sie sagte, er würde sich das nur einbilden. „Zum Runterspülen.“

 

„Also ich nehme eine Tasse“, sagte Jack und erhielt dafür seinerseits von Ianto einen Ellbogen in die Rippen.

 

„Ich auch, Mam.“ Rhi lachte, sie hatte den Austausch zwischen den beiden Männern bemerkt. „Ich sehe mein Bruderherz hat bei euch die Hosen an.“

 

Jack grinste. “Also ich ziehe es vor, wenn niemand Hosen trägt.“

 

Johnny prustete los und erstickte fast an seinem letzten Bissen Pudding.

 

Ifan klopfte seinem Schwiegersohn auf den Rücken.

 

Und Melanie ging kopfschüttelnd – aber zufrieden lächelnd - in die Küche.

 

\---

 

„Und was wolltest du mir hier zeigen?“, fragte Jack, als Ianto ihn zum Fenster seines früheren Kinder- und Jugendzimmers führte. Es war noch immer sein Zimmer, auch wenn der größte Teil seiner Sachen sich in der Wohnung bei der Universität befand. Auf einem Regal an der Wand standen verschiedene Auszeichnungen, die er beim Schwimmen gewonnen hatte. Eine Ecke des großen Papageientaucher-Posters über dem Schreibtisch hatte sich gelöst und sich nach innen gerollt. Rhis ehemaliges Kinderzimmer diente inzwischen als Übernachtungsmöglichkeit für David und Mica, wenn diese bei ihren Großeltern schliefen.

 

„Sieh mal nach oben“, meinte der jüngere Mann.

 

Neugierig legte Jack den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, als er das Mistelzweig-Bündel entdeckte, das über ihnen baumelte. „Oh, das“, sagte er, Ianto in die Augen sehend. „Ist der für uns?“

 

Ianto hob die Augenbrauen. „Du kennst meine Mutter, richtig? Sie hat mich schon zweimal unglaublich subtil darauf hingewiesen.“

 

„Dann sollten wir sie wohl besser nicht enttäuschen, oder…“ Weiter kam Jack nicht, denn Ianto packte ihn an den Hosenträgern und zog ihn näher, küsste ihn. „Nadolig Llawen, Jack“, sagte er leise.

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################


	5. Eine Unerwartete Begegnung (Hotel-Universum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto hilft Jack mit seinen Weihnachtseinkäufen, aber eine unerwartete Begegnung bringt den jungen Hotelier aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Titel: Eine Unerwartete Begegnung

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood „Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel“-Universum

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mrs. Hallett, OC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

 

Summe: Ianto hilft Jack mit seinen Weihnachtseinkäufen, aber eine unerwartete Begegnung bringt den jungen Hotelier aus dem Gleichgewicht.

 

 

 

„Wirklich, ich denke, das ist eine Marktlücke.“ Jack fegte mit einer ausholenden Bewegung der Hand, in der er ein in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagenes Paket hielt, beinahe einen Mann aus dem Weg, der an ihnen vorbeigehen wollte. Der Mann rückte seinen Hut zurecht und murmelte einen Fluch auf walisisch, als er ihnen nachsah. Ianto warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während er dem Captain folgte, der mit weitausholenden Schritten weiterging.

 

„Marktlücke?“, fragte der junge Waliser, als er zu ihm aufschloss.

 

Jack strahlte ihn an. „Ja, jemand der für dich einkaufen geht. Du sagst einfach, was du haben willst oder für wen die Geschenke sein sollen und bezahlst dafür und sparst dir den ganzen Stress.“

 

„Aber wie sollte jemand, der… sagen wir, Steven… nicht kennt, ein passendes Geschenk für ihn finden?“, wandte Ianto ein, wie immer praktisch denkend.

 

„Okay. Die Idee ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber es ist eine gute Idee, richtig?“, verteidigte sich Jack lachend.

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass sich das durchsetzen könnte.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du hast ohnehin keine zwei Minuten gebraucht, um dich für den Flugzeug-Bausatz für Steven zu entscheiden.“

 

„Kinder sind einfach“, erklärte Jack wegwerfend. „Sie erzählen dir schon Monate im Voraus, was sie gern haben möchten. Steven interessiert sich für Flugzeuge, seit er weiß, dass ich Pilot gewesen bin. Jetzt will er auch einer werden.“ Jack seufzte. „Aber für Alice hätte ich nie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden, wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest.“ Er klopfte sich auf die Brust, in Höhe der Innentasche, in der er die Schatulle verstaut hatte. „Das war ein toller Vorschlag von dir, Ianto.“

 

Der junge Waliser hob die Schultern. „Purer Zufall, dass sie Rhi gegenüber erwähnt hat, dass ihre Uhr kaputt gegangen ist und meine Schwester es mir erzählt hat.“ Jack beim Erledigen seiner Weihnachtseinkäufe zu helfen, war ein Vorwand so gut wie jeder andere, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen... „Es ist eine sehr hübsche Uhr. Alice wird sie lieben. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du ihr verschweigst, wie viel du dafür bezahlt hast.“

 

„Wieso?“ Jack lächelte ihm zu, als seine Schulter „zufällig“ Iantos streifte und sich ihre behandschuhten Hände berührten. „Sie weiß bereits, dass Uhren Geld kosten.“

 

Der Hotelier lächelte scheu zurück. „Du hast erzählt, wie ungern sie Geld von dir nimmt. Es wird ihr peinlich sein, wenn du ihr eine so teure Uhr kaufst.“

 

„Ich habe sie ausgesucht, weil sie gut an Alice‘ Handgelenk aussehen wird, nicht weil sie teuer war.“ Jack musste einer Frau mit Kinderwagen ausweichen. „Okay, ich verrate ihr nichts, wenn du es ihr nicht verrätst.“

 

Ianto wechselte seine eigene Tragetasche in die andere Hand, da der Leinenriemen in seine Handfläche schnitt. Er hatte es geschafft, seine Liste ebenfalls abzuarbeiten, wenn seine Einkäufe auch wesentlich bescheidener als Jacks ausgefallen waren.

 

Rhiannon warf seit längerem ein Auge auf ein bestimmtes Kochbuch, das er über eine Buchhandlung bestellt hatte. Johnny bekam eine Flasche Whiskey. Für Mica hatte er eine Prinzessinnenpuppe gefunden und in einem Gebrauchtwarenladen für David ein eigenes Fernglas. Es war kleiner und leichter als das von Iantos Vater, dass der Junge sich häufiger ausborgte. Außerdem hatte er in Toshs Auftrag ein ledergebundenes Notizbuch gekauft, dass sie Andy schenken wollte.

 

Er warf Jack einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Ganz hier in der Nähe ist eine Teestube“, meinte er, leicht zögernd. „Dort gibt es die besten Welsh Cakes – abgesehen von denen meiner Schwester, natürlich. Wir könnten uns dort… aufwärmen? Sie servieren übrigens auch Kaffee, nicht nur Tee.“ Es war absolut unvernünftig, auf diese Weise noch mehr Zeit zu vertrödeln. Er sollte ins Hotel zurückkehren, dort wartete Arbeit auf ihn. Aber sich mit Jack zu treffen, mitten in der Stadt an seiner Seite zu gehen, wenn auch in vollkommen harmloser Absicht, war eine Art… Abenteuer. Ja, genau. Das beschrieb, was er fühlte. Er fühlte sich fast… leichtsinnig. Aber er würde sich auch eher die Zunge abbeißen, als es selbst Jack anzuvertrauen. Vermutlich dachte sich der Captain ohnehin nichts dabei.

 

Jacks blaue Augen blitzten ihn an und sein Lächeln war so breit, es schien alle Zähne gleichzeitig zu zeigen.

 

Oder vielleicht doch?

 

„Das ist eine großartige Idee“, erwiderte der andere Mann. „Ich lade dich ein – und keine Widerrede“, setzte Jack schnell hinzu. „Ein kleines Dankeschön für deine Beratung.“

 

„Das war doch…“, begann der junge Waliser.

 

„Ianto? Bist du das?“

 

Er brach ab, erstarrte förmlich, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Drehte sich langsam zu der älteren Frau um, die zu ihnen getreten war. „Mrs. Hallett“, flüsterte Ianto schockiert.

 

Sie hatte ein Schaltuch über Kopf und Schultern geschlungen, um ihr Haar vor der Feuchtigkeit und sich selbst vor der Kälte zu schützen. Vereinzelte Schneeflocken landeten auf dem dunklen Stoff. Die Augen, die ihn aus seinem Schatten heraus musterten, waren schmerzlich vertraut. Sie wechselte das Einkaufsnetz, in dem sich mehrere in Packpapier eingeschlagene Päckchen befanden, in die andere Hand und hielt sie ihm hin. An der Kuppe des kleinen Fingers hatte sich ein Faden von dem offensichtlich selbstgestrickten Handschuh gelöst. Das alles registrierte der junge Waliser ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, als er ihre Finger flüchtig drückte.

 

„Ianto, mein Junge.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft, ihr Lächeln warm und sehr viel freundlicher, als er es sich vorgestellt hätte. „Wie geht es dir? Deiner Familie?“

 

Er spürte Jack hinter sich und machte instinktiv einen Schritt von ihm weg. Verlegene Wärme flutete sein Gesicht. „Ich bin… Gut“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Alles ist gut. Ich meine, es geht allen gut.“

 

Lisas Mutter bemerkte seine Reaktion nicht – oder war zumindest so höflich, so zu tun. Ihr Blick glitt über Jack, ohne sich besonders mit ihm aufzuhalten. Sie sah, dass der Mann im Militärmantel näher zu Ianto trat und sein Paket in die andere Hand wechselte. Seine nun freie Hand platzierte er auf Iantos Arm, oberhalb seines Ellbogens. Es war eine überraschend vertraute Geste, und sie stach umso mehr hervor, weil sie Ianto Jones als äußerst zurückhaltenden jungen Mann kennengelernt hatte. Aber Lisa sagte immer, dass er seine Reserviertheit verlor, wenn sie alleine waren… Der andere Mann musste ein Freund sein.

 

Ianto löste seinen Arm aus Jacks Griff, überspielte es dadurch, dass er an seiner Mütze nestelte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er. „Ich meine…“ Er sah auf seine Schuhe.

 

Sie erriet, was er fragen wollte. „Lisa geht es gut“, sagte sie, vielleicht etwas zu gezwungen munter, um die Verlegenheit zu übertünchen. „Entsprechend den Umständen, natürlich. Die letzte Operation hat ihr wirklich geholfen. Und die Luft, direkt am Meer, ist sehr gut für ihre Lungen. Wir werden die Feiertage mit ihr verbringen. Ich habe nur noch ein paar letzte Besorgungen gemacht. Lisa wünscht sich eine besondere Sorte Stickgarn, die wir nicht im Laden haben.“ Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nervös und zu hastig sprach und ließ den Satz verklingen. Der Mann im Militärmantel sah sie einen Moment lang an, über Iantos Schulter hinweg, und sie hatte fast den Eindruck, dass Missbilligung in seinem Blick lag. Sicher konnte sie sich allerdings nicht sein, denn Ianto räusperte sich und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort wieder auf den jungen Hotelier.

 

„Bitte sagen Sie ihr, dass ich ihr alles Gute wünsche.“ Ianto vermied es, Lisas Namen auszusprechen. „Nadolig Llawen, Mrs. Hallett. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wir haben auch noch einiges zu erledigen.“

 

„Natürlich.“ Lisas Mutter lächelte. „Es war schön, dich zu sehen, Ianto. Nadolig Llawen. Dir und deiner Familie.“ Sie nickte ihm und Jack zu und ging.

 

Jack schwenkte sein Paket. „Sie ist netter, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe“, bemerkte er, Mrs. Hallett nachsehend.

 

„Können wir jetzt bitte gehen?“ Iantos Stimme klang tonlos und Jack wandte sich ihm zu, legte die Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes.

 

„Hey, du zitterst ja. Ianto, was ist los?“

 

Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ich dachte nicht…“ Er wandte sich abrupt ab.

 

Jack sah sich um. Dann nahm er Ianto am Arm und bugsierte ihn über die Straße, dann in eine andere, schmalere Gasse und bog an deren Ende erneut ab. Er klopfte an eine Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurde ein Fenster über ihnen geöffnet. „Wir haben noch geschlossen“, rief jemand von oben.

 

„Ich bin es“, meinte Jack. „Mein Freund hier braucht eine kleine Pause und wir waren in der Nähe. Willst du uns wirklich hier draußen im Schnee stehen lassen?“

 

Ein Schlüssel, befestigt an einer runden Metallplakette – nicht unähnlich einem Hotelschlüssel - landete vor ihm auf dem Boden und verschwand in einer kleinen Schneewehe, die sich angesammelt hatte, zusammengeschoben von vorbeigehenden Leuten. Jack bückte sich danach und hielt ihn hoch. „Danke. Wir wärmen uns nur ein wenig auf.“

 

„Bedien dich selbst. Und deinen… Freund“, meinte der Mann über ihnen, von dem Ianto bisher nichts als einen Unterarm und eine Hand gesehen hatte. „Hinterlass keine Unordnung.“ Das Fenster wurde nachdrücklich geschlossen.

 

„Danke, Al“, rief Jack, Schnee vom Schlüssel wischend, bevor er ihn ins Schloss schob. Er hielt einladend die Tür auf.

 

„Wer war das?“, fragte Ianto, als er an Jack vorbei ging. Es war das erste, was er seit der Begegnung mit Mrs. Hallett sagte.

 

„Oh… Eine Art Freund“, erwiderte Jack vage. „Ich hatte beruflich mit ihm zu tun.“ Er folgte Ianto in das Gebäude und knipste das Licht an. „Das hier ist sein Club. Ein… sehr privater Gentlemen’s Club.“

 

„Du bist ein Mitglied?“ Ianto blinzelte, als er sich umsah. Er hatte nicht besonders viel Ahnung von Clubs. Genaugenommen, gar keine, abgesehen von dem einen Mal, während seiner Ausbildung in London, als er mit einer Nachricht in einen davon geschickt worden war, in dem einer ihrer Gäste zu Abend aß. Er erwartete so etwas wie einen Lesesaal oder ein Bibliothek – wie in London – aber der Raum sah eher aus wie ein normales Hinterzimmer in einem Pub oder Gasthof. Kleine Runde Tische und Stühle waren eher willkürlich verteilt, es gab eine große Bar mit Hockern davor am einen Ende und abgetrennte Nischen, die sich an der Seite des Raumes entlang zogen.

 

„Mit einigem guten Willen kann man mich als Gentleman bezeichnen, oder?“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu und führte ihn zu einer der Nischen mit lederbezogenen Bänken, um einen viereckigen Tisch arrangiert. „Willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte er, als Ianto seine Tasche beiseitegelegt und Platz genommen hatte.

 

„Vielleicht Kaffee?“ Ianto zog die Schultern hoch. „Falls es so etwas hier gibt.“

 

„Die britische Variante: Heißes Wasser, in dem zwei Kaffeebohnen ein Bad genommen haben. Kann ich nicht empfehlen.“ Jack stellte sein Paket ab und ging zur Bar. Flaschen wurden umher geschoben, klirrten. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem zwei große Gläser Wasser und zwei kleine Gläser mit einer goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit standen. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Ianto. „Hier, versuch das.“

 

„Whisky? Ist es dafür nicht ein bisschen zu früh?“ Ianto nahm seine Mütze ab und legte sie neben sich auf die Sitzbank. Seine Haare waren zerwühlt und standen in alle Richtungen ab und Jack konnte nicht widerstehen – er beugte sich vor und strich ihm über den Kopf. Ein Hauch Farbe kehrte in Iantos Wangen zurück und er duckte sich verlegen ein wenig.

 

„Glayva“, meinte Jack und stellte das kleine Glas mit der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor den jungen Waliser.

 

„Gesundheit“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er roch vorsichtshalber an dem Glas. „Was ist das?“

 

„Sehr gut“, meinte Jack mit einem Grinsen. Er nickte, als Ianto ihn ansah. „Das bedeutet der Name Glayva, wenn man ihn aus dem Gälischen übersetzt. Ich war eine Weile in Schottland nach dem Krieg und ein Freund hat mich damit bekannt gemacht. Wärmt von innen.“

 

Ianto nippte an seinem Glas. Er war nicht unbedingt ein Fan von süßen Likören, aber er gab zu, dass die Mischung aus Whisky, Honig und Gewürzen zur Jahreszeit passte und ihm tatsächlich so warm davon wurde, dass er seinen Schal abwickelte und die obersten Knöpfe des Mantels öffnete.

 

„Besser?“, fragte Jack, dem das nicht entgangen war.

 

Der junge Hotelier stellte den halb geleerten Drink ab und nickte. „Es war nur die Überraschung“, meinte er, verlegen mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Glases streichend. „Ich habe seit Wochen…“ Er sah weg.

 

„Nicht an Lisa gedacht?“ Jack trank von seinem eigenen Glas. Der Geschmack war der gleiche, an den er sich erinnerte. Das letzte Mal hatte er den Whiskylikör direkt aus der Flasche getrunken – und später noch mehr davon von warmer Haut geleckt… Er erinnerte sich an meterhohen Schnee, ein Kaminfeuer als einzige Wärme- und Lichtquelle, an den Geruch nach feuchter Wolle, an die Kurve eines Armes gegen die heruntergebrannten Flammen, aber nicht an ein Gesicht. „Ich denke, das ist ganz natürlich. Nichts, weswegen du dich schlecht fühlen musst.“

 

„Ich bin okay.“ Ianto leerte sein Glas und holte tief Luft. „Es ist vorbei, richtig?“ Er lächelte und beugte sich vor, legte die Hand auf Jacks Arm.

 

Vorbei? Wenn er offenbar nicht einmal den Namen seiner Ex-Verlobten in den Mund nehmen konnte? Aber Jack würde ihm das garantiert nicht vorhalten. Stattdessen legte er die freie Hand an Iantos Wange und küsste ihn.

 

„Weißt du was…“, meinte Jack eine Weile später. „Ich hole die Flasche und fülle unsere Gläser nach. Und dann, wenn meine Zunge ausreichend geölt und flexibler ist…“

 

„Du hast vorhin schon ein paar sehr interessante Dinge mit deiner Zunge gemacht“, bemerkte Ianto mit roten Wangen.

 

„Danke für das Kompliment, Mister Jones.“ Jack lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich möchte, dass du mir beibringst, wie man Naliglwen richtig ausspricht.“

 

„Du meinst: Nadolig Llawen?“, fragte der jüngere Mann lachend.

 

„Sag es nochmal. Langsamer“, forderte Jack grinsend. „Du klingst so sexy, wenn du walisisch sprichst.“

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich das dann besser nicht tun“, erwiderte Ianto ernüchtert.

 

„Wir sind hier alleine. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass uns jemand sehen könnte. Bitte?“ Jack legte bittend die Handflächen zusammen.

 

„Gut.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist: na-dol-lig ll-ow-wen.“ Die Silben glitten geschmeidig über seine Zunge. „Es gibt wirklich Schwieriges.“

 

„Vielleicht.“ Jack presste einen raschen Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe, bevor er aufstand, um zur Bar zu gehen. „Aber ich höre dir einfach gerne zu.“

 

Der junge Waliser sah ihm sprachlos nach. Er griff nach seinem Wasserglas und trank ein paar Schlucke. Plötzlich war ihm alles andere als kalt. Und die unerwartete Begegnung mit Mrs. Hallett geriet ganz in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken, als Jack zurückkam und ihre Gläser nachfüllte.

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################

 


	6. Ein Ort, an den man gehört  (Millennium Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack findet großes Gefallen an dem irdischen Brauch des Weihnachtsfests

#############################################

 

 

 

Titel: Ein Ort, an den man gehört

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood „Millennium Edition“-Universum

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, Dr. Adam Hill (OMC)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

Summe: Jack findet großes Gefallen an dem irdischen Brauch des Weihnachtsfests.

 

 

 

„Wirklich jedes Jahr?“, fragte Jack, mit den Ellbogen auf die Brüstung gestützt.

 

Ianto sah zu ihm hoch. „Ja, jedes Jahr. Willst du dich nicht herunter bewegen und helfen?“

 

Adam Hill schnitt eine Grimasse. „Gut, er kann weiter machen und ich gehe wieder an meine eigentliche Arbeit.“

 

Wie hatte er sich überreden lassen können, einen Weihnachtsbaum in den Hub zu stellen? Nun, zumindest war es nicht das erste Mal. Denn das Ganze hatte schließlich damit begonnen, dass Ianto einen Karton, vollgestopft mit Lichterketten und Christbaumschmuck, im Archiv fand. Jacks Neugier über diese irdische Tradition, die sich nicht bis ins Boeshane des 51sten Jahrhunderts gehalten hatte, führte schließlich zu einer praktischen Demonstration. Warum das allerdings in der Pausenecke des Hubs und nicht in dem Zimmer über dem Touristeninformationsbüro stattfinden konnte, in dem Jack und Ianto untergebracht waren, blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

 

Der Arzt rückte seine Brille zurecht und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn eine aus Holz gefertigte Figur, die er zuerst für einen Engel gehalten hatte. Aber mit vier Flügeln und vier Armen und blauer Haut? Das erklärte vermutlich die Lagerung im Archiv. Er hängte den „Engel“ an einen Zweig und bückte sich nach der nächsten Figur, ebenfalls in vom Alter brüchigem Papier verpackt. Ein weiteres Einzelstück kam zum Vorschein. Der untere Teil der Figur steckte in einer Uniform, die an einen Nussknacker erinnerte, aber der Kopf bestand aus zwei Gesichtern – eines vorne, eines hinten – die alles hatten, was man normalerweise in Gesichtern fand: Nasen, Augen, Münder. Jedoch an anderen Stellen, als Adam sie vom Blick in den Spiegel kannte.

 

Jack tauchte neben ihm auf und nahm die Figur aus seinen Händen. Er betrachtete sie und lachte. „Derbans gehören auch zu dieser Weihnachtssache?“, fragte er amüsiert.

 

„Du weißt, was das ist?“, fragte Adam skeptisch.

 

„Natürlich.“ Jack ließ die Figur vom Zeigefinger baumeln. „Es gibt nicht viele Spezies, die ihre Geschlechtsorgane am Kopf tragen.“ Er legte grinsend die angebliche Derban-Figur in Adams Handfläche und ging um ihn herum zu Ianto, die Arme um die Taille seines Partners legend. Er flüsterte dem anderen Mann ins Ohr, worauf Ianto lachte und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern verpasste.

 

„Das hast du erfunden“, meinte der junge Waliser. „Das hast du nicht.“

 

„Ich beweise es dir.“ Jack griff um Ianto herum, schnappte sich Lametta vom Baum und hängte es seinem Partner übers Ohr.

 

„Nicht hier!“, entfuhr es Adam, immer noch kritisch die Figur in seiner Hand musternd. Er räusperte sich, als sich ihm zwei fragende Gesichter zuwandten. „Egal, um was es geht, wir machen das hier zuerst fertig, bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas irgendjemand anderem beweist.“

 

„Okay, Boss.“ Jack grinste und schlug Iantos Hand weg, als der versuchte, sein Ohr vom Lametta zu befreien.

 

In diesem Moment ertönte der Alarm und das schwere Rolltor glitt knirschend zur Seite. Alex Hopkins betrat den Hauptraum des Hubs, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als er den Baum erblickte. Der Leiter der Torchwood-Niederlassung in Cardiff kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um. „Ich denke, ich habe von der Garage aus eine falsche Abzweigung genommen und bin in einer Parallelwelt gelandet.“ Er trat zu ihnen und musterte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen das Ergebnis ihrer Schmückerei. „Der ist hoffentlich aus Plastik? Nicht, dass hinterher die Staubfilter verstopfen, weil lauter Nadeln drin sind.“

 

„Einhundertprozentig aus Plastik.“ Der Arzt wandte sich seinem Vorgesetzten zu. „Hast du eine Ahnung, woher dieser Schmuck stammt?“

 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehe ich zum ersten Mal. Irgendjemand wird ihn irgendwann gekauft haben.“

 

„Nicht in einem Kaufhaus in der Innenstadt von Cardiff.“ Adam deutete auf den Engel mit einer für die Erde eher untypischen Verdopplung seiner Gliedmaßen und der blauen Hautfarbe.

 

„Alex, hast du einen Moment?“, fragte Ianto und schüttelte Jacks Hände ab. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen.“

 

„Ja. Was ist?“ Hopkins wandte sich ihm zu und lachte, als er das Lametta sah, das nach wie vor an Iantos Ohr hing. Er deutete erklärend auf sein eigenes Ohr, als Ianto ihn fragend ansah. „Oder sollen wir in mein Büro gehen?“

 

Mit einem Seufzen fischte Ianto das Lametta von seinem Gesicht und warf es blind nach hinten, wo es an Jacks Hemd abprallte und auf den Boden fiel. „Nicht nötig, es ist nichts… Bedeutendes.“ Er schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Ich würde gerne meine Schwester wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Nur eine… Weihnachtskarte als Lebenszeichen. Und vielleicht könnte man es so arrangieren, dass es aussieht, als käme sie aus London? Ich meine, wenn sie denkt, ich wäre wieder in Wales, dann kommt sie vielleicht auf die Idee, mich zu suchen.“ Er hob die Schultern, warf einen Seitenblick zu Jack, der den Arm um seine Taille legte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen um mich machen muss. Sie hat genug mit ihrem eigenen Leben zu tun.“

 

„Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten“, antwortete Alex. „Aber bist du sicher, dass „Du“ in London dich nicht ebenfalls bei deiner Schwester meldest? Wenn sie zwei unterschiedliche Nachrichten bekommt, beruhigt sie das vermutlich nicht.“

 

Richtig. Manchmal vergaß Ianto über allem, dass die TARDIS sie sieben Jahre in der Vergangenheit abgesetzt hatte und er deshalb jetzt zweifach existierte. „Ich bin sicher.“ Der junge Waliser räusperte sich und lehnte sich gegen Jack zurück. „Zu der Zeit war ich… genauer gesagt, werde ich, in einer Einrichtung für obdachlose Teenager sein. Sie haben mir dort angeboten, dass ich meine Schwester anrufen kann, um ihr zu sagen, wo ich bin, aber…“ Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es nicht gemacht. Ich habe damals gedacht… eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gedacht. Ich war nur ein Teenager, der nicht wusste, wohin er gehört.“

 

Jack presste einen Kuss auf die Seite seines Halses, ihn wortlos daran erinnernd, dass er jetzt nicht mehr alleine war. Ianto lächelte und drückte seine Hand.

 

„Solange du vorsichtig bist, was du ihr schreibst, spricht nichts dagegen.“ Alex musterte wieder den Weihnachtsbaum. „Aber es ist nicht nötig, deinen Brief tatsächlich von London aus abzuschicken. Ich zeige dir bei Gelegenheit unsere Fälscherwerkstatt. Ich kann jeden Poststempel drucken, denn du haben willst.“

 

„Oh, wie wäre es mit einem aus dem Suwen-Distrikt des A’Rasso-Mondes?“, warf Jack grinsend ein. „Da wollte ich immer schon mal hin.“

 

„Wenn die anderen aus Perth zurück sind“, meinte Adam, den Einwurf des anderen Mannes ignorierend. „…dann kannst du mit mir einkaufen gehen. Ich brauche Nachschub an Erkältungsmedikamenten, die mit der nächsten Lieferung nach Flat Holm gehen. Weihnachtskarten gibt es um diese Zeit ohnehin an jeder Ecke zu kaufen.“

 

„Danke.“ Ianto zuckte wie die anderen zusammen, als in diesem Moment wieder der Alarm losging. Es war allerdings nicht der Türalarm, sondern das Signal kam von den Messgeräten, die den Rift überwachten.

 

„Okay.“ Alex lief bereits in Richtung seines Büros. „Jack, entfern schon mal die Flossen von Ianto und zieh dich warm an. Das müssen wir beide übernehmen. Adam, du hältst hier die Stellung. Ihr könnt später weiter Weihnachtsstimmung verbreiten, jetzt brauche ich jemand am Monitor.“

 

Jack kam dem Befehl eher widerwillig nach. Das Leben in Wales wäre so viel besser, wenn endlich jemand auf die Idee käme, es zu überdachen… Er nahm seine Jacke, küsste Ianto – jemand hatte ihm gesagt, das wäre ein alter irdischer Brauch, der Glück bringe und hey, Jack hatte für die Traditionen der einheimischen Bevölkerung immer sehr viel Interesse übrig - und folgte Alex in dessen Büro.

 

„Komm mit mir“, wandte sich Adam an den jungen Waliser. „Ich kann ein zweites Paar Augen brauchen und du lernst mehr darüber, wie man die Monitore bedient.“

 

„Hast du keine Angst, ich könnte mein Wissen nutzen und von diesem gemütlichen Ort verschwinden?“, scherzte Ianto, als er dem Arzt zur nächsten Arbeitsstation folgte, wo Hill die Computer hochfuhr.

 

Adam warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick und ein Lächeln zu. „Nein“, meinte er nur. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen.“

 

„Tatsächlich“, erwiderte Ianto trocken, als er neben ihm Platz nahm und eine der beiden kabellosen Tastaturen zu sich zog. Er hatte sich ins System eingeloggt, bevor der Bildschirm hell geworden war. „Caden hat mir ein paar Tricks gezeigt.“

 

„Beeindruckend“, gab der Arzt zu. Er tippte einen Befehl ein, und auf einem der Bildschirme tauchten rote Punkte auf einer Landkarte auf. Die GPS-Daten der anderen Teammitglieder. „Ich hoffe, du bleibst zumindest noch so lange, bis wir mit dem Schmücken des Baumes fertig sind.“

 

Ianto drehte seinen Stuhl, bis er die Bildschirme im Blick hatte. „Das lässt sich einrichten“, entgegnete er mit einem leisen Lachen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Der junge Waliser bemerkte überrascht, dass Licht in ihrer kleinen Wohnung brannte, als er die Tür öffnete. „Jack? Hey, du bist ja schon zurück. Ich war im Archiv.“

 

Sein Partner wandte sich ihm zu und gab dabei den Blick auf einen kleinen, mit bunten Lichtern und blauen und roten Kugeln geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum frei. „Gefällt es dir?“, fragte Jack eifrig.

 

Ianto wich einem antik aussehenden Verlängerungskabel aus, das sich wie eine schwarze Schlange über den Boden schlängelte und trat neben Jack. „Wo hast du den denn her?“

 

„Oh… gefunden“, erwiderte Jack in aller Unschuld.

 

„Gefunden?“, wiederholte Ianto skeptisch.

 

„Geborgt?“

 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sich der junge Waliser seinem Partner zu. „Von wem?“

 

„Die brauchen ihn da gerade nicht.“

 

„Wissen „die“ das auch?“, fragte Ianto trocken.

 

„Niemand wird ihn vermissen. Glaub mir.“ Jack drehte das Bäumchen ein bisschen nach rechts.

 

„Okay, jetzt mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen.“

 

„Wir waren heute Nacht auf der Suche nach einem Weevil und Alex hat mich in einen Keller geschickt und der stand da so, in einer Ecke. Komplett mit Lichtern und Kugeln. Ich musste ihn nur mitnehmen.“ Jack klang stolz auf seine Tat. „Und abstauben.“

 

Iantos Augen weiteten sich. „Jack! Du hast ihn geklaut!“

 

„Ich habe schon ganz andere Dinge geklaut. Das da ist nichts.“

 

Der junge Waliser seufzte. „Und Alex hat dir das durchgehen lassen?“ Vielleicht vermisste das kleine Bäumchen ja wirklich niemand. Wenn es einen Tag vor Weihnachten noch eingestaubt im Keller stand, verwendete der oder die Besitzer es vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Und sie konnten es ja zurückgeben. Morgen. Oder besser nach den Feiertagen…

 

„Er hat es nicht gemerkt. Ich habe eine Tüte gefunden und ihn im Wagen verstaut, bevor Alex zurückkam.“ Es war klar, dass Jack keine Reue empfand.

 

Ianto nahm Jacks Arm und zog ihn rückwärts, bis zu den Matratzen auf dem Boden, die ihr Bett darstellten. Die Einrichtung ihrer Wohnung kam nur schleppend voran. Er knipste das Licht aus, während Jack sich auf dem Bett lümmelte und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Von hier aus hatte man direkten Blick auf den Baum, der den ganzen Raum mit kleinen, bunten Lichtpunkten schmückte.

 

„Ich schätze, dir gefällt Weihnachten wirklich“, meinte er leise, und lehnte sich gegen Jack zurück, der hinter ihm saß.

 

„Diese religiöse Geschichte sagt mir nichts, aber ich mag die Idee dahinter: Lichter und den Baum und Geschenke und dass alle zusammen feiern.“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter und schlag die Arme um seine Taille. „Mir gefällt, hier mit dir zu sitzen. Es ist irgendwie… friedlich. So etwas habe ich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit ich ein Kind war.“

 

Ianto hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, schob die Finger in seine Haare und drehte den Kopf, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Mir gefällt das auch, fy cariad“, entgegnete er leise. „Nadolig Llawen, Jack. So wünscht man sich in Wales frohe Weihnachten.“

 

„Sehna ru ensev“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr. „So sagt man jemandem auf Boeshane, das man ihn liebt. Du bist Ianto enseve.“

 

„Was heißt das?“, fragte Ianto leise.

 

„Das du zu mir gehörst, wie mein Arm oder mein Bein oder mein Herz.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Und dass du… dich nie wieder so fühlen musst, als ob du nirgendwo hingehörst.“

 

„Das gefällt mir.“ Der junge Waliser schloss lächelnd die Augen.

 

„Die Geschenke fehlen noch“, meinte Jack nach einer Weile.

 

Ianto lachte leise. „Du wirst keine stehlen.“ Er öffnete die Augen und wandte den Kopf, um Jack anzusehen. „Außerdem habe ich gerade schon das allerbeste aller möglichen Geschenke bekommen…“ Er küsste den anderen Mann und zog ihn mit sich auf die Matratze.

 

 

Ende


	7. Dating Mr. Jones… and His Cat  (50 ways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hat Pläne für Weihnachten, ist aber unsicher, ob Ianto daran Interesse hat.

Titel: Dating Mr. Jones… and His Cat

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood Staffel 2; „50 ways I’ll be your lover“ Story: Der Konkurrent

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dai (OMCat)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg12, slash

 

 

 

Summe: Jack hat Pläne für Weihnachten, ist aber unsicher, ob Ianto daran Interesse hat.

 

 

 

„Dai? Warum kommst du kleines… du kleiner…. du – ähem - Racker nicht raus? Daddy spielt auch mit dir. Oder holt dir zumindest ein Leckerli aus der Küche.“ Sein nicht ganz unbeträchtlicher Charme zeigte jedoch offenbar keine besondere Wirkung. Um genau zu sein, funktionierte es so auch nicht besser als mit Drohungen, die ebenfalls auf taube Katzenohren gestoßen waren. Doch nun stand Ianto hinter ihm in der Tür und der junge Waliser verstand keinen Spaß, wenn es um sein Haustier ging.

 

Ianto lachte, als er Jack auf dem Boden knien sah, den Hintern in der Luft, während er versuchte, unter den Schrank zu spähen. „Daddy? Wirklich? Ich fürchte, er sieht dich nicht so ganz als Vaterfigur an“, spottete er amüsiert.

 

Jack wandte den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. „Du hättest dir wirklich einen Hund zulegen sollen.“

 

„Warum?“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Denkst du, ein Hund würde besser auf dich hören?“

 

„Möglicherweise. Aber die meisten Hunde sind zu groß, um unter deinen Kleiderschrank zu passen.“ Jack rappelte sich hoch und rieb sich über die Knie. „Versuch du dein Glück. Ich denke, er hat wieder meinen Autoschlüssel da runter geschleppt, aber immer wenn ich mit der Hand rein fasse, faucht er mich an.“

 

Der junge Waliser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich brauche kein Glück“, erwiderte er trocken. „Er ist ein Kater, kein Tiger. Dai? Komm zu mir, cariad.“

 

„Hey, du nennst die Katze ja so wie mich letzte Nacht.“ Jack lächelte, um zu zeigen, dass es ein Scherz und kein Vorwurf war. „Soll ich mir Sorgen machen?“

 

„Es ist nur ein Wort, sei nicht albern.“ Ianto sah zu Boden, zu Dai, der sich prompt unter dem Schrank hervor quetschte und – ganz die Verkörperung feliner Unschuld – zu Ianto schlenderte, um huldvoll den Kopf am Knöchel des Walisers zu reiben. Er bückte sich nach dem Kater, streichelte ihn. „Und er scheint es mehr zu schätzen“, murmelte er. „Hey, du Gauner“, fuhr Ianto lauter fort. „Was machst du denn da unten? Bist du nicht langsam ein wenig zu groß dafür?“ Fast ein Jahr alt, war Dai nun einmal nicht mehr das kleine Kätzchen wie früher.

 

Dai schnurrte und rieb die Seite seines Gesichts gegen Iantos Hosenbein, sorgfältig noch eine Duftmarke und ein paar Haare mehr hinterlassen. Man konnte eben nicht genug Vorsicht dabei walten lassen, seinen Menschen zu markieren.

 

Aber Jack hatte Iantos Bemerkung gehört. Er trat näher zu dem jungen Waliser, bevor der sich auf die Suche nach einer Fusselrolle machen konnte. „Hey, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du…“ Er griff nach Iantos nicht zugeknöpfter Weste, spielte mit den beiden Seiten. „Wie sind deine Pläne für Heiligabend, für die Feiertage?“

 

Ianto hob die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Pläne gemacht. Abgesehen von dem Pflichtbesuch bei meiner Schwester und ihrer Familie am 23sten. Ich denke, der Rift wird keine Rücksicht auf Feiertage nehmen. Selbst wenn es ruhig bleibt, es gibt genug im Hub zu tun. Und vergiss nicht, du hast Tosh, Owen und Gwen freigegeben. Gwen fährt mit Rhys zu ihren Eltern. Tosh und Owen fahren nach London. Sie hat ihn überredet, mit zu ihrer Familie zu kommen. Wir sind also alleine.“

 

Auf Jacks Gesicht zeigte sich Enttäuschung. „Ich dachte, vielleicht… darf ich dich ausführen?“

 

Der jüngere Mann blinzelte überrascht. „Du meinst… ein Date? An Weihnachten?“ Seine Stimme war sorgfältig neutral gehalten.

 

„Ein Abendessen“, entgegnete Jack zögernd. Sie befanden sich immer noch auf unsicherem Grund mit ihrer Beziehung und Ianto wirkte nicht eben begeistert. „Zu zweit. Es gibt ein festliches Weihnachtsdinner im St. Davids Hotel, am 25sten. Mit einer Show und Musik und man kann danach noch tanzen, wenn man will.“

 

Ianto ignorierte Dai, der sich - sichtlich unglücklich darüber, dass er so wenig Aufmerksamkeit erhielt - um seine Knöchel wand und eine beträchtliche Anzahl Katzenhaare auf Iantos Socken hinterließ. „Das klingt wie ein Date. Aber können wir den Rift wirklich so lange unbeobachtet lassen?“

 

„Es ist für einen Abend. Eine Nacht. Wir haben es zuvor getan“, meinte Jack.

 

„Aber ist so etwas nicht schon Monate im Voraus ausverkauft?“ Noch immer klang Ianto skeptisch.

 

„Ich habe meine Kontakte.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Und sie waren mir dort schon lange einen kleinen Gefallen schuldig. Also rücken einfach alle ein bisschen zusammen und es ist Platz für einen zusätzlichen Tisch bei der Bühne. Für uns. Wenn du möchtest.“

 

„Das klingt, als wäre es wichtig für dich.“ Der junge Waliser musterte ihn durch halbgesenkte Lider, als wolle er den Ausdruck in seinen Augen verbergen.

 

„Vielleicht ist es wichtig… für uns?“ Jack bemerkte, dass er noch immer mit Iantos Weste spielte und ließ sie los.

 

Dai hatte es endgültig satt, nicht beachtet zu werden, fuhr die Krallen aus - und hakte sie in Jacks Hosenbein. Sie gingen allerdings auch gleich durch den Stoff und bohrten sich direkt in Jacks Bein.

 

„Au!“ Jack fluchte und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Dein Kater hasst mich!“

 

Ianto bückte sich rasch nach Dai und hob ihn hoch, klemmte sich ihn mehr oder weniger unter den Arm. „Er ist eben immer noch ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf dich. Es tut mir leid.“

 

Dai legte gekränkt die Ohren an, verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und pendelte verärgert mit dem Schwanz, während er schlaff über Iantos Unterarm hing.

 

Jack begutachtete den Schaden an seiner Hose, der zu verschmerzen war. Sie hatte nun ein paar kleine Löcher, die man aber nur bei sehr genauem Hinsehen entdeckte. Auch seine Haut hatte keine bleibenden Schäden davon getragen. Es hatte bereits aufgehört weh zu tun und vermutlich würde man nicht mal mehr etwas davon sehen, sollte er das Hosenbein heben. „Wenn es dir wirklich leid tut, sag ja und lass mich dich ausführen.“

 

„Ja, Jack.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Und ich freue mich darauf“, setzte er beinahe scheu hinzu.

 

Jack warf dem Kater einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

 

Er hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass Dai während der kleinen Feier zu Iantos Geburtstag Zutrauen zu Tosh und Gwen gefasst hatte – nach einer längeren Periode des Verkriechens unter diversen Möbelstücken, weil ihm die vielen Menschen auf einmal unheimlich waren – und selbst Owen wurde einmal dabei beobachtet, wie er den grauen Kater streicheln durfte, den er ursprünglich seinem Schicksal hatte überlassen wollen. Nur Jack, der das Ganze organisiert hatte und mit zwei randvollen Papiertüten voll Essen vor der Tür stand (Getränke und eine Geburtstagstorte samt Kerzen brachten Gwen und Tosh mit – sie hatten improvisiert, weil Ianto eigentlich keine Party wollte) wurde den ganzen Abend über stur von Katzenseite aus ignoriert.

 

Und als Dai sich das letzte Mal nachts ins Schlafzimmer schlich und ihn in Iantos Bett fand, wurde er sogar angefaucht!

 

Ianto wandte sich zum Gehen, sein verstimmtes Haustier noch immer fest im Griff. „Übrigens, deine Autoschlüssel liegen in der Küche, Jack. Dai hat sie nicht verschleppt.“

 

Jack sah ihm grinsend nach. Die Runde ging trotzdem an ihn!

 

\---

 

„Es hat dir gefallen. Sag, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wir gehen keinen Schritt weiter, bevor du nicht zugibst, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen ist.“ Jack hielt Iantos Handgelenk fest. „Und… Mister Jones, du hast mir bisher verschwiegen, dass du ein so guter Tänzer bist. Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen.“

 

Ianto hätte schwören können – wenn er es nicht besser wüsste - dass Jack ein bisschen betrunken war. Sie hatten auf den angebotenen Aperitif verzichtet, nur je ein Glas Wein zum Hauptgang und ein Glas Champagner zum Dessert getrunken – also konnte es nicht daran liegen. Seine Wangen brannten immer noch beim Gedanken daran, wie sie von den anderen Gästen angestarrt wurden, als Jack ihn auf die Tanzfläche führte. Allerdings hatte er bald darauf völlig die auf sie gerichteten Blicke vergessen.

 

„Pssst. Du weckst noch meine Nachbarn.“ Ianto legte die Finger über Jacks Mund.

 

„Das ist mir egal.“ Jack grinste durch seine Finger hindurch, presste dann einen Kuss auf die Handfläche des jüngeren Mannes.

 

„Und Dai.“ Er strich die Knopfleiste an Jacks Mantel entlang. „Denk an Dai. Du weißt, wie er reagiert, wenn er dich in meinem Bett findet…“

 

Jack legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Heißt das, du schickst mich noch nicht nach Hause?“

Ianto küsste ihn, und wandte sich ab, um die Tür aufzuschließen.

 

„Das war wirklich schön“, meinte der junge Waliser ein paar Minuten später, als sie sich aus ihren Mänteln geschält und ihre feuchten Schuhe zum Trocknen aufgestellt hatten. Er trat ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Jack.

 

„Ich hatte dir versprochen, das… uns… ernst zu nehmen.“ Jack legte von hinten die Arme um Iantos Taille, als der im Türdurchgang stoppte, um das Licht anzuschalten. „Was zum…? Was macht er da?“

 

Dai stoppte ebenfalls. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine große, schwarze Wollsocke quer durch den Raum zu ziehen. Rückwärts gehend. Sie war fast so groß wie er selbst.

 

„Hey, ist das eine von mir?“, fragte Jack. „Er war wieder an meiner Schublade!“

 

Ianto hatte ihm vor einer Weile eine Schublade in einer Kommode in seinem Schlafzimmer frei geräumt. Nur damit er ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln in Iantos Wohnung aufbewahren konnte. Socken, T-Shirts, das eine oder andere saubere Hemd. Eine Zahnbürste. Extra-Munition für die Webley. Immerhin wussten sie nie, wann sie zur Arbeit gerufen wurden. Und Jack konnte nicht immer vorher einen Zwischenstopp im Hub einlegen, um sich umzuziehen. Es war… praktisch.

 

Das Problem war, dass er wirklich niemals vergessen durfte, die Schublade zu schließen. Dai hatte sie nämlich zu seinem Lieblingsschlafplatz erkoren. Und zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, um ausgiebige Körperpflege zu betreiben. Mehr als einmal hatte er alles von einer Schicht Katzenhaare überzogen vorgefunden.

 

„Dachtest du, er nimmt eine der schmutzigen aus dem Wäschekorb?“, erwiderte Ianto trocken – und begann dann zu lachen.

 

Jack drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Diese Katze hat ein Problem“, erklärte er grinsend. „Du musst es dir endlich eingestehen. Er ist nicht ganz normal.“

 

„Dai ist ein perfekter Gentleman“, verteidigte Ianto sein Haustier. „Er stiehlt mir nicht die Decke und lässt nie den Klodeckel offen. Du denkst nur, er wäre nicht normal, weil er offenbar das einzige Geschöpf auf diesem Planeten ist, das deinem Charme widersteht.“

 

„Dafür musst du für mich aber auch keine Katzenstreu wechseln.“ Jack küsste Ianto, während er ihn rückwärtsgehend zum Sofa dirigierte. „Und du musst keinen Jahresvorrat an Fusselrollen im Haus haben.“ Er drückte Ianto nach unten und kniete sich über seine Beine, als der jüngere Mann saß. „Und ich…“

 

Ianto hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher, um ihm mit einem weiteren Kuss das Wort abzuschneiden.

 

Dai gab eine Art Niesen von sich und zog die Socke weiter, unter den Weihnachtsbaum, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Wo er eine Weile an der Ferse herum nagte, bevor ihm das zu langweilig wurde und er eine tiefhängende, rotglänzende Kugel zu traktieren begann.

 

\---

 

Ianto gähnte und zog die Decke höher, um seine nackten Schultern. Der Timer an der Heizung hatte diese in Nachmodus versetzt und es wurde langsam kühl im Wohnzimmer. „Wir sollten das im Bett fortsetzen“, murmelte er, sich gegen Jack zurücklehnend.

 

„Ich dachte, du hast nur aus diesem Grund so eine breite Couch gekauft“, erwiderte Jack grinsend und küsste ihn in den Nacken.

 

„Natürlich. Ich hatte nur das im Sinn.“ Der junge Waliser strich unter der Decke an Jacks Bein entlang und zwickte ihn in den Oberschenkel. „Fünf Minuten, oder so. Dann sollten wir wirklich schlafen gehen.“ Er gähnte erneut. „Es ist fast Mitternacht.“

 

Jack presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schulter. „Manchmal wünschte ich… es wäre möglich, die Zeit anzuhalten“, sagte er leise, gegen Iantos Nacken.

 

Irgendwann zwischen Runde eins und Runde zwei hatten sie das Licht gelöscht und nur die elektrischen Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum beleuchteten den Raum. Sie warfen goldene Reflexe auf Iantos Haut. Jack schlang die Arme um Iantos Taille, zog ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich. Er bekam nur eine kleine Ecke der Decke ab, aber das war okay, er fror nicht.

 

„Ianto… ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut darin, dir das zu sagen“, fuhr Jack leise fort. „Aber ich… ich liebe dich wirklich.“

 

Es kam keine Antwort und Jack drehte den Kopf, sah Ianto an. Der junge Waliser schlief, das Gesicht in seine Schulter gedreht. Er war enttäuscht und er war zugleich erleichtert, dass Ianto ihn nicht gehört hatte. Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und zog die Decke wieder nach oben. Es würde noch viele andere Gelegenheiten geben, dafür würde er sorgen…

 

Ein Schatten wanderte durch den Raum – ein Schatten, der vor der Couch einen Moment zögerte und dann mit einem eleganten Satz auf der Decke über Iantos Beinen landete.

 

Dai ließ sich auf die Decke fallen, wälzte sich auf die Seite und streckte alle Viere von sich. Er gab ein tiefes Schnurren von sich, fast schon ein Grollen.

 

Jack grinste. „Wie wäre es mit einem Waffenstillstand, hm?“, fragte er. „Er liebt uns beide und ich bin bereit, ihn zu teilen.“ Nun, zumindest mit einer Katze.

 

Dai sah ihn auf die unergründliche Weise an, hinter der Katzen seit Jahrtausenden verbargen, was sie über Menschen wirklich dachten – und drehte sich herum, Jack sein Hinterteil zuwendend.

 

„Ich nehme an, das heißt ja.“ Zufrieden lehnte Jack sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Oh, und dir auch Fröhliche Weihnachten, Dai.“

 

 

Ende

 


End file.
